Expected Arrays
by fictionflwr
Summary: Edward believes he had created an array that will help him track the down the Philosopher stone. Instead he is thrown into the future and discovers things he never thought possible. Eventual EdxRoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fullmetal alchemist story so I hope you all like it.

**Expected Arrays**

Chapter One

Ed sat on the floor piles of books surrounding him. Pieces of paper were thrown about; some crumpled others covered in scribbles. The neat study had been turned into a room of chaos. Half the books were missing off the shelves. The desk in the far corner, where Ed had been previously sitting at, was covered in papers and couple books, though that space was clearly nowhere near enough room as the blonde teen now had a minni fort of books surrounding him on the floor. Alphonse sat posed in the door way, nervously creaking as he rocked back and forth.

"Brother you shouldn't make such a mess."

Ed didn't even bother to look up as he closed another book, placing it on top of the ever growing pile and picked up another.

"Brother? Brother, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

The suit of armored sighed and tried to look as annoyed as his metal helmet would allow. He stepped over the pile of books to look at his bother's most recent notes. He tisked as he noticed a pool of split ink.

"Brother Mrs. Hughes was nice enough to let us research in her house you really shouldn't trash the room."

"I'll clean it all up when I'm done, plus I think I'm on to something here."

Ed picked up a clean sheet while still looking at the book in his hands. He quickly started sketching an array , eyes darting between the pieces of paper. He shut the book soon after, too quickly for Alphonse to look it over. Ed moved the piece of paper to on top of the books. His hand moved furiously.

"It's just missing something,"

"What would that even do?"

"Its not complete yet, but look. With this configuration we might be able to create a locator for the stone!"

Alphonse took the piece of paper careful after his brothers words registered, staring at the half done transmutation circle.

"How are you going to balance this out?"

"Don't know. I need to check some more things in the library. "

"If you needed things at the library why couldn't we just have done our research there?"

Alphonse tone grew more annoyed. He had no idea how he was going to explain such a mess to Mrs. Hughes. Maybe he could promise to help clean the whole house maybe watch Elisia for a night?

"I'm not dealing with that bastard."

"Why would the Colonel be in the library….Brother did you turn in your report yet?"

Ed froze giving his brother a hesitant smile before he continued gathering the notes he would need.

"Brother you can't avoid him forever."

"Watch me."

Ed jerked up, stretching just before jumping over the books, his auto mail clanking down on the wood floor. He paused a second, bending his metal leg a couple of times. The knee joint froze then went back into regular motion. Ed sighed hearing his brother move closer to him.

"I thought you said it just needed some oil,"

"It does, I just haven't gotten to it yet."

Ed placed both his hands on his hips then craned his neck to both sides before he took a step. He let out a small sigh, careful that Alphonse wouldn't hear it, when his knee didn't squeak. He had already oiled it twice just that morning alone and just kept thinking back to their last mission. A couple of idiots trying to transmute shit into gold shouldn't have been that difficult, but the fuckers had some explosives which had thrown Ed almost off cliff. Luckily he landed mostly on his left leg so the shock didn't do much damage, but the damn thing had been acting up ever since. The last thing he needed right now, on top of the bastard trying to hunt him down, would be Winry chucking those damn wrenches. Ed continued his way towards the door.

"Brother."

"Al what? We have to get there before the lunch break or else the bastard might… oh the room."

"We are not leaving this for poor Mrs. Hughes."

"Sorry almost forgot." Ed chuckled but got right to work.

The boys sprinted through central. Ed checked his watch every few minutes. If he could just get in and get out before lunch then Mustang would have no chance of finding them. He gritted his teeth as he felt his knee becoming stiffer.

"Brother slow down!"

"No way! We only got twenty minutes."

They both sprinted up the stairs of the library, dodging other members of the military before sliding into the front desk.

"Al you stay here and be on the lookout I'll go find the two I need,"

"Brother, don't make a mess and wait why do I have to look out for the Colonel?"

But the short alchemist had already sprinted off leaving Alphonse with two very angry librarians.

"Uh I promise it won't be a big mess."

Ed ran through the aisles, no longer bothering to check his watch as he scanned the titles. His eyes flitted so quickly between the books he almost made himself dizzy. His knee continued to creak and he only prayed that it would hold out till he could get some oil. A smile grew on his face as he pulled out the one book and just needed the second. It took only two more aisles till he found it and raced back to the front. He winced checking his watch with only ten minutes left to go.

"Al let's go!"

"You have to check those out first!" the snooty little librarian said, slamming her hand on her desk.

Ed slammed the books on the table looking at the entrance of the library watching it painfully.

"Brother calm down the Colonel doesn't get off until five…."

"Fullemetal!"

"Oh, he got out early."

Ed wasted no time. He grabbed the books out of the librarian's hands and took off, not even sparing Mustang a glance. Al just stared after his coward of a brother turning between the angry librarian and fuming Colonel who didn't even bother chasing after the alchemist.

"Hehe um I think he's coming back, maybe."

Ed now at the desk with his acquired books. The rest of the notes were thrown on the floor again all except for the transmutation circle. Ed's eyes flitted back and forth, turning a page once or twice before he continued the drawing. Ed smirk grew as he finished the last line of the circle. He swung his legs over the seat and grabbed and piece of chalk. He drew a much larger version of the circle on the floor watching the drawing only for a second here and there to make sure they matched. He looked up at the ingredients he had stored in the corner. He sighed a bit knowing how Al would of reacted, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was more than relieved when Gracia had taken Elisia to the park for a couple of hours. He didn't think anything go wrong, but just in case having them out of the house was a good idea. Ed quickly walked over to corner with all the bags and picked them preparing to spread them out accordingly.

" Water: 35 l. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 l. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpeter: 100 g. Sulfur: 80 g. Fluorine 7.5 g. Iron 5 g. Silicon 3 g. and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Ed sighed feeling the need to recite them all as he dumped them on to the circle. The Philosophers stone was made up of human lives so in order to track it he would need something similar for the array to focus on. It was a long shot but it might work. He kneeled down beside the circle letting out a big breath and clapped his hands together.

"Brother! Don't you leave me behind to clean up your mess!"

"Shit," Ed winced underestimating his brothers speed at returning. He wanted to try this out without anyone else nearby. Alphonse pushed open the door his eyes wide as he took in his brother position. His eyes scanned the elements dotted around the now completed circle and gasped unsure of what to do.

"Brother what is…"

"Fullmetal part of being in the military is reporting to those that out rank you…"

Ed groaned as the Colonel appeared next to Al. His glare set on Ed before dissipating as he took in the scene.

"It's not what it looks like." Ed finally spoke out as Mustangs dark eye widened.

"Brother this array is too dangerous! We should find another way."

"Al we have been running in circles for years. This could lead us straight to it!"

"Fullmetal as your commanding officer I order you do not touch that circle!"

Fuck, Mustang would end this and cut off his research of this circle if he got the chance. Ed saw the panic in both their eyes, but hell this could be his only chance to find the stone. He set his mouth in a thin line and watched as his brother took a step forward.

The minute the blonde began to move Mustang and Al flew into action, leaping forward to try and break the circle before Ed's hands could land. Yet with the slam of flesh and metal against wood the circle started to glow, encompassing them all in the yellow light. Then with a flash of white all three of them disappeared from the room, leaving nothing behind.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so I've got the creative bug so I'm updating quickly hope you all are enjoying it so far.

Chapter 2

Ed awoke slowly, his eyes taking in the blurry images. His head pounded. His body ached and the floor felt way too good. He closed his eyes, hoping he could just fall asleep and let the pain fade away when it hit him. He jolted up as he remembered the flash, Mustang and Al trying to stop him.

He looked to his left and found the Colonel passed out against a book shelf. His eyes roamed his superior's body, his heart pounding in fear until each limb was accounted for. The slight ache in his chest started to fade when Ed realized that Mustang wasn't hurt. Yet the book shelves he was leaning against seemed too familiar. The blonde blinked several times as he stared at the book selves, then to the desk, the floor, and finally the suit of armor in the corner. He was home and specifically he was in his fucking father's study.

"But we burnt it down…" Ed mumbled.

The young alchemist's eyes flew wide again as he realized the other part of that we wasn't in the room. Ed's head jerked to every corner till he landed on the suit of armor again. It stood strong, but there was no life hidden in the helmet, and Al didn't sleep.

"Al…" He whispered, starting to crawl toward the armor.

"Al?" He said a little louder. Ed reached out hesitantly, placing his flesh hand on the steel.

"Alphonse!" Ed screamed filling the room, his voice cracking.

The little red lights appeared behind the eyes as the suit started to move, yet too quickly as it soon stumbled over Al's voice screaming out of it. It landed directly on top of Ed.

"Brother? What are you doing?"

Alphonse stood up, looking at his brother coughing on the ground in confusion. Then just like Ed the memories rushed back. Alphonse quickly pounded Edward on the head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for? And I was fucking worried about you!"

"What's that for? Brother you have no idea what that array could have done. You could have lost another limb or worse! You're lucky you're still in one piece." Al screamed back waving his arms violently.

"Wel,l we are okay aren't we! It didn't work, but we are all in one piece so stop yelling!"

"No! What you did was stupid and and and….Where are we?"

Both brother's stopped and looked around the room again feeling the nostalgia pulling at their hearts.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, it's…"

They both fell silent till Alphonse looked over to the passed out Colonel.

"Brother, we were yelling pretty loud and the Colonel…"

Ed froze for a second then jerked to his feet. He felt his automail lock for a second, but pushed it forward as he ran to Mustang's side.

"Hey Bastard," He shook his shoulder, no response.

"Mustang wake the fuck up,"

"Colonel," Alphonse whispered.

Ed gritted his teach watching the older man's face. His dark hair lay casually on his forehead, his eyes closed, and lips parted just slightly.

"Do you think the transmutation circle…." Alphonse didn't finish as he watched Ed tense.

Ed grabbed a hold of Mustang's shirt jerking him up to face level. His body just hung limp and would have been hard for Ed to hold up without his automail. It was all dead wait.

"Mustang wake the fuck up or so help me you pampas, control freak, bastard I'll beat your face in!"

Ed started to shake staring at his superior's face. What had he done. Fuck, he couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle it the bastard just had to wake up. He had to.

"Damn it Roy!" Ed screamed and the door slammed open.

In shock Ed dropped Mustang, whose eyes flung open as he collapsed on the ground. Ed turned to see a flesh a blood Al standing in the door way, only he was a lot older and much taller than Ed. The armor Al stared at the one in the door way too for just a moment before they all flew into action.

"Fucking homunculus!" Ed screamed, clapping his hands together as he flew towards the door. Al and Roy, who focused much quicker hearing Ed's voice, jumped forward as well, to the shocked looking flesh and blood Alphonse, but he didn't stay stunned for long.

Just before Ed's hands could land and before Mustang had any time to snap, the older Al clapped and slammed his hands into the nearest book shelf. The wood erupted into slithering restraints nailing down each of them. Ed was pinned to the floor each limb restrained separate from the other. Mustang stood stuck against the back wall, small bindings of wood clutching over his fingers individually. The man curse there was no way he could snap with his hands restrained like this. Alphonse was on the other wall entangled in multiple wood bindings, all extremely thick making even his strength and size impossible to use.

"There," the older Alphonse walked towards Ed who still was squirming on the floor.

"How the fuck did you use alchemy?" Edward demanded.

The other Al just kneeled down looking the blonde over. His eyes then shifted to Alphonse and the Colonel. His face wasn't cruel but inquisitive. Ed just continued to grit his teeth as he stared up at the imposter. It looked so much like Al. Just like his memories only his face was more chiseled and his body leaner. He then stood up and pointed at Al.

"What's your name?"

"Alphonse Elric."

He continued closer to the suit of armor stopping right in front of Al. Then slowly reached up and lifted off the helmet.

"Put that fucking back!" Ed screamed as the older Al look alike peeked inside and then put the helmet back in place.

"You don't look like a fake."

"You're the fucking fake!" Ed continued to scream the older Al just ignoring him as he stared at the suit of Armor.

"What secret did I keep from Edward about our house?"

Ed shut up instantly as Al in the suit of Armor gasped. He wriggled a bit causing the wood restraining him to creak.

"A picture." He finally answered.

The other Al smiled and then walked to the other side of the room where a few book shelves remained unharmed. He picked up a small frame. He clapped and then taped the wall allowing Alphonse down before walking back over to him. Younger Al took the frame and stared in shock at the photo. There was his mother with her arm around both Ed and himself. He quickly sat down with a large clunk and pulled his foot away from the rest of his body and reached inside. He pulled out a matching picture, worn in the same places with their same smiles.

"Brother it's the same." Al declared, eyes fixed on the two photo's. The elder Al smile sighing as he turned to look at Ed on the floor.

"So that means if he is really me, then you're really my brother."

He then turned to Mustang.

"And you're really Roy."

Mustang cocked his head a bit still not entirely convinced. After all when had Al ever called him by his first name? But this man, Alphonse or not, didn't seem to want to harm them.

He clapped again and set his palms on the floor so that both Ed and Mustang were released. Ed jumped up still tense and waiting while the Colonel rubbed his wrists.

"So anyone mind telling me how you got into my house?"

Alphonse place the picture in the frame back on a shelf behind him, then placed his own copy back inside his boot before securing his foot.

"Brother was messing around with circles he shouldn't have been."

Ed glared as the older Al chuckled though he stopped when Mustang walked directly up to him.

"You're telling me you're Alphonse as well?" His voice was serious and straight, clearly showing he didn't believe what he was hearing for a second.

"Well I mean, how old are you?" he turned to Al who stood up now towering over the flesh and bone double.

"Fourteen."

"So ten years difference."

"Al, are you sure?" Mustang question still glaring at the elder Al.

The suit of armor nodded vigorously.

"I'm the only one who knew about that photo not even brother. He, he really is me "

"But ten years older," Ed spoke up and everyone turned as his eyes were wide and his voice a bit shaky.

"That, that means we're in the future and in the future you have your body back."

The elder Al smiled and chuckled.

"I've had it back for a while now." Al open his mouth as if to say more but closed it again as he caught eye of Mustang still glaring. He sighed and then smiled.

"Well I've got I guess a little more proof but in I want to know how you got here, equivalent exchange and all." He then headed toward the door, leaving it open. Younger Alphonse immediately followed him while Ed and Mustang lingered.

"You trust him?" Mustang asked arms crossed.

" That transmutation worked I'm just not sure what it did."

"But taking us to the future? You believe alchemy can do that?"

Mustang turned his gaze to Ed and almost rolled his eyes and he saw that horrible curiosity start to talk hold. It was that same curiosity that led him building that seemed to collapse and laboratory five. Whatever the result there was always a mess that he had to clean up.

"Dunno, but I'm going to find out."

Mustang watched as Ed strutted out of the room, his mind set on finding an answer. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw that last bid of a gold braid flicker in the doorway.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say I'm very happy that this fic is being so well received. Thank you everyone for the positive reviews so far. It only makes me want to write more so on we go.

Chapter Three

Ed walked out of the room, taking in every small detail of the hall way around him. His thoughts were full of everything he researched before activating the array. The blonde could think of a million ways that circle could of gone wrong, another one of limbs could have been stolen, another homunculus created, it could have led him to a fake stone, maybe even have turned him into one, but the future? He paused, taking a deep breath as he could just catch a glimpse of the front of the house.

This place felt more like he was taken to the past. After burning down the place he was sure that over the years his memories would fade slowly. Yet he could still picture it and this house, where ever it came from, seemed like a ghost. It was as if his mother could walk into view at any moment.

"Brother look!"

Ed followed Al's voice down the rest of the hall. He found the suit of armor and the flesh Al staring at the wall that connected the kitchen to the front room. The little lines marking each of their heights were slightly faded yet still visible. Edward frowned as he saw the very clear time when Al started to overtake him. He rubbed his fingers over the marks, feeling the old wood. It was almost too much.

"Mind explaining how we are standing in this house when it was burnt down?"

The three of them turned to find Mustang staring out a window. Ed nodded in agreement, realizing the Colonel could easily figure out where they were based on seeing the Rockbell house just down the road. He turned back to the flesh Al who just shrugged.

"After everything finally settled down I realized Brother and I had made a mistake in getting rid of this place. No one in Resembool had touched anything, so with a couple of picture and a fine tuned transmutation circle I was able to bring it back."

His fingers then drifted to the marks on the wall his smile fading just slightly.

"They might be recreated but they are the good memories we had in this house, and I didn't want to lose them."

Ed sighed as he turned around and took in the room around him. It was all there every detail seemed to be just in place. Ed laughed as he saw thrown threw out the room were a couple of tools, wrenches and screw drivers, there was even what seemed like an oil stain on an arm of one of the chairs. Those things were new and yet all very clearly belonging to Winry. He turned back to flesh Al with a smile. The man in front of him seemed like Al. He acted, spoke, and even walked a little like Al use to before that horrible day. If what he said was true, then Ed had finally fixed what he had messed up all those years ago. He had found the stone and gotten his brother's body back. Ed wasn't entirely sure this wasn't all some horrible trick, but he hoped to the God he didn't believe in that it wasn't.

Roy stared at Ed's back while grinding his teeth. Ed was almost convinced. He could see him still taking in the facts around him, but his resolve was clearly slipping. After all what little they saw of this supposed future was already great for Ed. Al had his body back and was healthy and happy. Ed wanted to believe that this was all true, and that was dangerous.

As he looked back up Mustang noticed that the flesh Al was grinning at him. The taller blonde looked from Ed and back to Mustang and just shook his head, a small glint remaining in his eye. Roy's frown grew. He felt suddenly at odds, realizing that smile wasn't showing any sort of ill will. In fact it reminded him of a look Hughes used to give whenever he had a bit of information. It was entirely playful. The colonel shook his head pushing back the painful memory of his friend, focusing on the task at hand.

The older Alphonse was now leading the two brothers into the kitchen. Al was bombarding him with question of how it felt having a real body again. How did things taste? Did he get cold? Did he like the cold? Roy watched purposefully and his widened as he saw the older Al grab a small picture frame off the front table and quietly slipped it into his pocket. He was too far away to get any glimpse of the picture, but all of Mustangs warning bells started going off. This Alphonse was hiding something.

"I'd tell you, but there is no real way to describe it all. Plus it will be better when you get your body back and you can just feel it all yourself." The older Al explained as he pulled out a couple of cups.

Ed and Al were now seated at the kitchen table. Both had smiles on their faces as the older Al started to fill the cups. Roy chose to remain standing behind them. Al set down a cup in front of Ed then walked over to Colonel.

"You liked it just black when you were younger right, well I mean now?"

Roy took the cup with a nod, taking a sip. He let out a sigh. This was definitely a time that coffee was necessary.

"Ugh this is awful!"

Roy looked over to the disgusted Ed who pushed his cup away.

"There is no sugar in this at all!" the blonde declared.

Roy could help but chuckle as he took another sip. Fullmetal turned to glare at him, ignoring Alphonse scolding of being rude to their host.

"Whoops, sorry I forgot about your old sweet tooth." The older Al quickly dumbed three large scoops of sugar into the cup.

"Brother likes it black now?" Alphonse asked. He didn't understand the Colonel or his brother. How could either of them not be asking questions? Didn't they want to know about the future?

"He is kind of known for drinking all the coffee in the building while he's researching. Something about how taking it black lets him stay up later. It's why Roy started taking his with cream, to keep Ed away from his cup."

The Colonel flinched again at the older Al's informal address, and why was Ed stealing his coffee? Hell Mustang didn't even know Ed drank coffee.

"There is no way I would drink after that Bastard." Ed stated taking another sip.

"I'm still your superior Fullmetal." Roy stated firmly. The last thing he wanted was for Ed to go wild and run off on his own, especially when neither of them had any certain idea of where they were. He had to keep him in check while he could.

"Well, if this is the future then I'm no longer in the military, so that doesn't hold Mustang." Ed grinned back at the older man, but both new there were several flaws in that argument. Roy was just about to point them out when the older Al spoke up.

"Actually…"

They all turned to look as the older Al who chuckled.

"Brother stayed in the military!" the younger Al exclaimed in shock.

"No fucking way!" Ed screamed. Roy couldn't help but agree with Ed, it seemed highly unlikely, though apart of him always hoped he could convince to the boy to stay after completing his goal. The Fullmetal alchemist was just far too great of an asset to let go of.

"You were out for a little while, but after a year here you got bored. The military was the easiest way for you to continue your research." The older Al explained.

Ed just scrunched his face still not entirely believing it. Yet Roy noted that he wasn't loudly protesting the explanation either, which meant that some part of it was acceptable. Maybe it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that the Fullmetal alchemist would stick around. Roy wouldn't admit it, but that thought gave him some relief.

Roy took another sip of his coffee as something caught his eye. At the other end of the kitchen a collection of pictures was hanging on the wall. He walked over to them, the older Al watching him. There was about five in total. The first was just Ed and Al, arms slung over each other's shoulders, both with huge grins on their faces. Al was flesh and blood but definitely quite a bit younger than the one standing in the kitchen.

The second, right below the first, was Al a bit older with the Rockbell girl hanging on his back. Both looked quite happy, but were blushing. Roy noticed quickly that both Al and Winry in the picture had rings on their hands. He looked back for a just a second and confirmed that the older Al had a wedding band secured around his finger. So Al was the one who ended up with the mechanic. He chuckled, noticing that neither of the boys had picked up on that yet.

Mustang skipped the other two drawn to the one in the middle filled with blue. There in the frame stood all of his colleges. They all looked slightly older but no major changes. Riza, Havoc, Brenda, Fallmen, and Furry all stood smiles on their faces, with Edward standing in the middle. A huge smile appeared on Mustangs faced as he took in the short blonde in a proper military uniform. He expected the kid to be frowning, knowing there would be physical evidence of him obeying any set military rule, yet instead he held a small smile on his face. It looked good on him.

Roy opened his mouth to show Ed the proof of his obedience when a single white gloved hand resting on the boy's shoulder, within the picture caught his attention. He followed it up to see himself standing directly behind Ed. His eyes widened as he took in his own face showing lines of aging. It was definitely him, but still different.

"That was taken right after Ed rejoined."

Roy turned to find all three had joined him at staring at the pictures. He watched Ed looking at the same picture in the middle, his eyes taking in his own older state.

"Seems you finally grew a bit half pint."

"Who are you calling so small I could fit in a disgusting pint of milk?!"

"Brother…"

"I do believe I said half pint."

"Bastard!"

They all stopped as the older Al erupted with laughter watching the three.

"It's like watching an old movie, but better." He giggled, smiling at them all.

The younger Alphonse looked at the picture the Colonel and Ed had just been looking at, then quickly turned back to his double.

"Does that mean Brother lives in Central now?"

The older Al nodded in response before moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"He's pretty well off now, you'll see."

"We'll see?" Mustang questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea how you guys got here or how to get you back. Brother is definitely the one you'll need. Plus all the best research materials are in Central."

"You couldn't just call him, I mean me?" Ed asked.

"This is something I think I'd have to show him for him to believe. Though I doubt he'll completely negate its possibility, better to be safe than sorry."

"You really believe Ed would just accept that we are from the past?" Mustang questioned snapping back into analyzing. He allowed himself to get too soft. The older Al just laughed again.

"Stranger things have happened ever since Brother got a larger research budget. It might not be the best option, I don't know how much damage will be created by you all seeing so many things that haven't happened yet, but there really isn't another choice."

All three just stared at Alphonse realizing he was right. They all would have to go to Central.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

Thank you all so much for the positive reviews and I love all the guesses, but you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

And on with the next chapter.

Chapter four

Roy stared out the window of the train not at all sure what to make of everything. He sat across from Edward and Alphonse, the blond past out cold and some how had curled up on to the seat, a feat only some one that small could accomplish. Mustang chuckled at his own joke, wishing just a bit that Ed was awake to hear it.

Both of the Al's sat up reading books, the elder sitting next to the Colonel. A small smile always pulled on the elder's face when he looked up from time to time. Roy watched him carefully realizing that it was never just when he looked at Ed or his younger self, at times he'd smile when his eyes landed on Roy too.

So far nothing else had screamed that this elder Alphonse was lying. Resembol seemed entirely normal minus a few updates that Ed quickly identified were already in the works back in their time. The few people they ran into greeted them openly. Roy half expected Alphonse to rush them away after all it wasn't normal for people to just pop out of the past, though he got by easily enough by just saying it was one of his brother's experiments. Roy didn't know what was more concerning, how well this trap was laid if it was a trap, or if this by some miracle this truly was truly the future, that Fullmetal had somehow gained access to conduct all sorts of wild experiments. He could already see the piles of paper work appearing.

"You okay Roy? You look a little pale," the elder Alphonse spoke gently shaking Mustang out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine Alphonse," Roy eyed the twenty something man as he returned his attention to his book. The first name thing hadn't stopped once. In fact it had been occurring so much that even Ed had seemed to notice, though he didn't seem all that bothered by it. Would it be that odd if in the future Alphonse and himself got that much closer, obviously Ed and him continued to work together, but it still seemed just a little too personal.

Mustang had hoped that maybe the Rockbell girl would appear sometime before they left, giving him someone else to question and compare his memories to. Unfortunately she was out doing some automail tour around the country and wouldn't be back for another week. The elder Alphonse had yet to mention that they were married either. Was it because he didn't want to give up to much information? Yet if that was the case wouldn't he have taken off his ring?

Mustang rubbed his head, glaring at Edward sleeping peacefully. All these question were only adding up to more questions yet neither of the Elrics seemed to be alarmed. Of course neither of them had seen that picture disappear either. They spent the night since no other trains were to leave for Central till the next day and Roy had insisted on taking the couch down stairs.

He used the time he had in the night to sneak around finding even more pictures of his elder self along with tons of Alphonse and Winry. He discovered birthday events, weddings photo's, even old photos that he recognized being taken back in their time, though he didn't find the one that had been swept away. He had concluded there had to be something revealed in that photo, future or not, that Alphonse did not want to be seen. Yet he didn't seem at all nervous of any of them seeing any other part of the future.

That photo was the key to all this, but it was nowhere to be found. Roy even wondered if Alphonse still had that picture on him, too afraid of any of them seeing it. His eyes started to droop as his mind wrestled with the question of where he could have hidden it till, with the rocking of the train, he finally fell asleep.

"Colonel Sir, we're here."

"Oi, Bastard wake up!"

Roy shot up hitting his head on the edge of the window. He cringed as he looked up to notice both Al's and Ed chuckling at him. He frowned standing up straight and making himself presentable again as he stepped out into the hall way. Central meant answers.

He hesitated as he heard a very distinctive chuckle behind him. He turned quickly to glare at Fullmetal, who only almost doubled over in glee.

"You're hair!" Ed laughed out.

Roy quickly turned to the train window eyes widening in shock at the way the back of his head stuck up in all directions. He quickly pushed his hair back to a presentable style while grinding his teeth.

"I'm glad I amuse you Fullmetal, now let's go."

Mustangs' glare deepened even further at the sight of not only Ed still laughing, but the elder Al grinning as well, that glint of hidden information still in his eyes. The Colonel turned quickly and led the way out of the train.

The station look the same as it always did, in fact if anything it was clear that some of the place hadn't been updated in ten years at all. Roy shifted uncomfortably as he took several steps further into Central. It was all looking entirely familiar, they were definitely in Central yet it was still different. How the hell was he supposed to deal with all this if it was true that they were in fact in the future? He shook his head. He would cross that bridge when he had enough facts to back that claim up.

"Alright let's go. We don't want to be late." Elder Alphonse stepped forward walking into the city.

"Wait late, late for what?" Ed asked though continuing to follow.

Mustang kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Yes Central command is entirely in the other direction. Where are you taking us.?" The Colonel demanded as the three stopped ahead of him. Ed glared at his distrust which only made him want to drag the pip squeek back to his side. Why would he trust this Alphonse look alike before he'd trust him? It made his blood boil, the boy's stupidity and that calm smile on the flesh and blood Al did little to appease him.

"Well as much as I think you might be able to just walk in, I don't have military clearance, and you well, you have no idea where brother would be. I also don't know how smart it is to just waltz in with obvious fakes of high military officials without some back up."

"Back up?" the younger Alphonse inquired.

"So where are we going then Ed's house?" Mustang spoke over the younger Al. The elder Al only shook his head in response.

"We can't walk in there without clearance either, and since I didn't call ahead."

"You didn't call ahead?" Mustang was starting to see all the cracks in this fake's argument.

"Brother never picks up the phone, and he might not even be in Central. The last letter I got from him he was in the East for a week."

Mustang just stared at the man. Did he honestly believe that they were just going to follow him to some unknown location?

"I have to fucking still travel on mission! Fucking military."

Roy glared at Ed's question not understand how the young blonde could not see the danger in all this.

"If brother isn't here then who are we going to go see?" the younger Alphonse asked hoping to dilute the tension between the Colonel and his older self. The last thing he needed would be for either the Colonel or his brother to walk off into this future central and cause a huge scene. At least he had his double right next to him to prove who he was. Ed or the Colonel could quickly get thrown in jail within a moment for being imposters. The younger Al sighed when he realized that his elder self wasn't mad at all by Mustang's reaction.

"Riza should be home about now." Alphonse looked down to check his watch.

All three turned to look at him with odd expressions, unsure how Riza Hawkeye was the answer. Roy could just see her now shooting them all down for being imposters. Yet the Elder Alphonse had already turned around again and had both the younger Elrics following.

"What if we don't trust you?" Mustang stated clearly, causing the group to pause.

"I don't need you to trust me." The elder Al replied before turning around.

"I just need him to."

Mustang frowned as he gestured at Ed who only looked oddly between the two of them.

"Bastard we don't really have any other choice."

Mustang continued to stare at Al as Ed spoke, but started to walk forward. It was true he couldn't let Ed just wander off without him, and God only new if they were in the real central. He didn't have a choice if he wanted to protect them.

To be Continued

A little hint next chapter Future Ed and Roy appear. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5

I've Got the Creative bug again so here is a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Five

"This was definitely not Riza's house ," was all Roy could think as he stared up at the brown stone. It wasn't entirely unconceivable that she would move, yet he could still never see her living in a place that had a miniature garden up front, white picket fence and all.

Alphonse knocked with slight hesitation as the rest of them waited on the stairs. It took all of three seconds for the door to open, and behind it was yet again another person who was all too familiar and yet still so different. Riza blinked only once as she took in who was on her door step. She gave little to no notice of the older Al, who was smiling at her gently, and instead lingered a few extra seconds on the group behind him. As her set look landed on Roy he felt himself tense as her eyes twitched. She was taking him in the same way he had her, and it was clear to her something was off. This Riza was almost an exact copy. Yes, her hair was down and she was in civilian pants with lighter button up blouse, but still it was Riza. The only difference was the small hint of lines appearing on her face by her eyes.

"Alphonse." She stated opening the door just a little wider so she could take a step outside.

"Hello Mam, sorry for not being a little more detailed on the phone, as you can see it is a bit odd."

"Alphonse I've told you before Riza is fine." Her lips turned up just slightly as she finished her statement. She looked over the group again and then with a nod stood back so they all could enter the house. Her eyes remained on Roy as he walked through the door, analyzing him.

She then led them all into a small cozy room near the front of the house. Roy took in the obvious structure of the room. There were details in the room that seemed to almost scream that Riza didn't live there, the flowery throw pillows, and at first glance the books and magazines thrown almost haphazardly on the coffee table. It did feel homey, but it had him wondering what he could touch without having a gun be pulled on him.

"Now what is all this about?" Riza sat down in a chair close to the fire place, crossing her legs and folding her hands together. The two Als sat next to each other while Ed sat on the other end of the couch. Roy, sitting in a chair closest to Hawkeye, studied her while she questioned the older Al, waiting for any kind of slip up. She glanced at him only once before refocusing her attention to Al.

"It is something that is a little hard to believe I know which is why I wanted to show you in person, even for brother's experiments this is a little far-fetched."

Riza nodded as Roy paled, still wondering what experiments would allow this to be even slightly more believable.

"This is me, from the past."

"You confirmed this?" Riza looked between the two Al's, both slightly fidgeting.

"Yes, he knows things only I would know, things not even brother did and well," Alphonse looked over at Ed and Roy for just a moment, that knowing smile reappearing on his face.

"Their actions and habits are all too similar."

Riza nodded then turned to look at Roy. Within a second she drew a gun from the back of her pants and fired two shots. Roy ducked the first and felt the second fly by his cheek.

"What the Hell!" Ed screamed his whole body up on the couch as he stared in shock. Roy just breathed a sigh of relief as Riza smiled, only relaxing entirely when she dropped her arm and clicked the safety back on. Elder Alphonse chuckled nervously as he stared at the woman.

"He dodges the same at least, makes me miss the old days," she said causing the groups eyes to widen a bit farther.

"But Alphonse, even if they all match mannerisms and knowledge that we know how can you be sure they aren't homunculi? The information they would need would be ten years dated. It wouldn't be that difficult to come across either."

Al sighed, looking at the suit of armor next to him then back at Riza. He knocked twice on Al's chest plate letting the hallow echo fill the room.

"I don't know many people who could mimic our personalities and attach a soul to a suit of armor."

"If you think we are homunculus why didn't you just shoot us, if we were we would have healed." Ed spoke up, leaning closer to Hawkeye. Roy clenched his fist as he watched him. The small amount of doubt left in Ed's voice was gone, he was now committed to proving who he was.

Riza stood up and walked in front of Mustang pulling out her gun yet again. This time he didn't flinch as she pressed the barrel into his forehead, turning off the safety. Ed flew to clap his hands and had them posed an inch from the ground, waiting to complete his transmutation if necessary.

"Brother!" Al screamed, while he too watched Riza, hoping she wouldn't listen to Ed's suggestion. Roy remained perfectly still arms resting on his knees so that his chin was sitting on top of his folded hands. His eyes remained set on Riza, happy that she had chosen him as the tester, it was the wisest move and the safest for the boys.

Again she lowered her gun and sighs filled the room, though Mustang's was not one of them. His eyes narrowed as that knowing smile, the same as the older Al's, appeared on her face as she looked from Ed and back to him.

"Your right Alphonse some things can't be faked." With that she turned to Ed.

"What the hell was that!" He screamed standing up and trying his best to look menacing.

"A simple test of reaction."

"So you would have shot him if he hadn't reacted right? What kind of bullshit is that?" Ed continued to scream.

"Not just his reaction, yours too Edward." Riza responded, but that smile was still on her face. Roy's curiosity grew. The test was clear and they had all passed, but he suddenly felt like he had revealed more than he had intended.

"You could of asked us fucking questions!"

"You could have been trained to know all the information I would have known about you."

"That still doesn't…"

"Fullmetal enough," Roy spoke clearly, now leaning back in his chair, resting his hands on his lap. Ed thankfully listened to him for once and shut his mouth, but continued to grind his teeth. Hawkeye reclaimed her seat as Ed sat back and pouted, his younger brother trying to calm him down.

"How exactly do you think you can rectify this?"

"Brother is the one that brought them all here," the older Al stated gesturing over to the still fuming blonde.

"So the only one who could put them back would be him and for that we either need our Ed or for him to access research materials."

Riza nodded and sighed before speaking again.

"For which you need a high security clearance to obtain the materials that you would need."

Al nodded as Riza sat back closing her eyes for a couple of minutes.

"They can't just be taken through Central. If they are from the past there are some events that they wouldn't know of that are very…"

She looked over to Mustang who had perked up at this next part.

"Delicate." She finished.

"I know, which is why I thought you were the best answer. Brother is near impossible to get ahold of and you're the only other person who would know everyone else's schedules so they wouldn't see more then they had to." Alphonse replied

"See more of what?" Ed asked looking over the flesh and blood Al. Roy watched both Alphonse's and Riza's reactions wondering how much more would change in the next ten years.

"Ed if you found out certain things through coming here you might change what is already supposed to happen. Some things…" the older Alphonse gestured to his own body, "Might suddenly change."

It was subtle, but effective enough to stop Ed's questions. Roy frowned though. It was a good play to mentions Al's body, but it was clearly something more than just that that could possibly be changed. He wasn't entirely sure if wanted to figure it out.

"You can stay here for the night and tomorrow. I'll figure out a way to get our Ed over here." Riza stated as she stood.

"That won't inform them of too much?" the older Alphonse asked. Roy mentally hit himself as he realized that this was new house with new evidence that could show him the proof of their situation. It now would all be removed before he could look into it, though he wasn't entirely sure, if there was information he wanted know.

"It'll be fine for tonight at least." She reassured him. "I'll go make the arraignments." Then quickly left the room.

The three from the past stared at each other all wondering whether or not they wanted to know more of their future.

"Alphonse can you get the pictures?" Riza asked from the other room. From his point of view Roy could see her on the phone a huge smile playing at her lips as she listened to the person on the other line. He got drawn away from the sight as he listened to the brothers bickering quietly.

"Brother, leave it alone."

"How can it hurt? If I can figure out how to get you into your body sooner everything works out great. The older me obviously knows how!"

"And what if it's not a matter of information, but time?" The Colonel asked quietly. Both the Elrics turned to look at him, Ed glaring.

"Think about it, what if a Philosopher stone in our time hasn't been made yet but will be in the next couple of years. Then at that time you would just happen upon it. Would you be able to just let someone else kill so many people so you can obtain the stone?" Roy asked, thinking back to the file he had burned after seeing Ed's notes on Dr. Marco's research.

Ed looked down after the question unable to answer.

"We know some of the good that has happened, but we don't any of the bad. Right now you at least know that you've fixed Al's body. Do you really want to risk changing that result?" As the words fell from his own lips Roy himself doubted them.

"Let's just keep our heads low and slowly gather what we can, then make a decision on what else we want to know."

"So you really think we are actually in the future?" As Ed spoke a very old looking Black Hayate slowly limped into the room. The three stared as the dog panted happily at the group.

"It is getting harder not to."

Ed awoke slowly the next morning in one of Riza's bare guest rooms. It was obvious that just the night before it had held books and pictures from the empty book shelves and nails still in the wall, but Hawkeye had demanded that everything be removed that was after their time. Ed frowned as he looked at some of the older books on the shelf. Part of him wondered how hard it would be to find where she had hidden them all. He quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered that ten years had done nothing to his superior officer's ability to aim.

He jumped as the creak of Al's armor filled the room. Ed turned to see his younger brother standing in the door way. It both hurt and filled him with hope at the idea that the answer to getting their bodies back was so close. He knew Mustang had a point, but still he wanted to do anything to get his brother out of that shell as soon as possible.

"Brother, come down for breakfast."

Ed smiled at Al as he followed him out the door. It used to be so hard to picture Al in the flesh, yet now with this perfect example standing right next to him, just knowing the goal was reachable, it just made it that much easier.

_ SLAM_

Ed looked over to Riza who still let her hand linger on the phone receiver, while she rubbed her forehead with her other hand.

"Something wrong?"

Ed jerked around as he noticed Mustang sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He had changed out of his uniform and was in a casual blue button up shirt and grey slacks. It was odd seeing the Colonel in anything but his uniform; especially with the way he kept watching him and Alphonse. Ed always knew Mustang would keep an eye out for them, cover for them when necessary, and kept them away from harsh military punishment whenever he stepped out of line, which even Ed admitted was quite frequent. He'd never say it out loud, but he was more than grateful that the man took him and his brother under his wing. Yet still, constantly feeling Mustangs eyes on his back made Edward nervous. As the blonde turned to look back at Riza he could feel his commanders gaze shift to him.

"It seems short of pulling him out of the lab myself there is no way to get in contact with Edward," Riza sighed. She turned back to the rest of the group, arms now crossed.

"We can always stay here. I'll make sure they don't go snooping," the elder Alphonse responded. Both Ed and Roy glared in his direction while Al shifted nervously. Riza just shook her head.

"The most I can get out of his assistants is that he has the door bolted and won't let anyone else in the lab."

"Great," Alphonse sighed as well.

Ed looked around at the group confused as to what this road block was that was so daunting.

"Surely a quick conversation would get him to come here. I doubt even in passing years Fullmetal would give up the chance to study this occurrence." Mustang spoke plainly. Ed narrowed his eyes at the man, not sure if that was a compliment or not though it was true. He could already feel the exciting tingle start in his body at the idea of getting to discuss any kind of alchemic theory with his older self.

"Well, yes a single conversation would get him to open the door, but in the past Roy is the only person to get him to open the door." Riza responded already looking tired at the idea. "And in order to get him to disturb Ed would mean giving him a good enough reason to do so."

Ed crossed his armsg.

"Couldn't you just send Al?" He asked.

"He doesn't have the clearance," Riza responded "Roy is the only one who can order Ed to stop if it comes to that."

"Which means we will have to let him in on what's happening. There isn't a chance he'd come here would he?" The elder Al asked though already knew the answer.

"He's either tied up in meetings or avoiding them." Riza stated.

Ed looked back over to Mustang with a chuckle. Some things never change Ed thought as he noticed the slight smirk tug at the Colonel's lips. He then jerked his head back to Riza as all the pieces fell into place.

"So we have to go to them?" Edward asked.

Riza nodded while giving a hesitant look over to the older Alphonse. Both Ed and Mustang watched the exchange wondering what it was that was making the two so nervous. He looked over at the Colonel who gave him a quick nod. They would have to keep their eyes peeled.

After a couple more phone calls, which Riza made in another room, the whole group was in a car headed for Central Command. The city didn't look all that different Roy noted. At most it was the people here that seem to change. He could feel the slight excitement at getting peak at his older self. What was his rank? Who was still in command? How close was he to achieving his goal? He glanced at Hawkeye in the front seat smiling at the decoration on her uniform showing her status as a general.

He looked over at Ed sitting in the middle who was rubbing his knee just slightly. At first it seemed like a nervous twitch, but then Roy noticed his grinding teeth and slight flexing of his automail foot.

"Fullmetal?" He spoke quietly catching the boy's attention. Ed looked up then quickly looked to the two in the front seat then back down at the floor.

"It's nothing," He responded, though he tightened his grip on his knee. Mustang continued to watch him relaxing only a bit when he saw him climb the stairs without any issue. Ed didn't his best to force his knee to move as natural as possible, but every other step it seemed his automail wanted to jam. Thankfully Mustang was distracted when people started throwing up salutes as he passed them on the stairs. He rolled his eyes as he watched Mustang stand just a little bit straighter.

Riza lead them through the halls effortlessly, acknowledging only a few of those under her rank. Roy took note of all the people stopping. Though they didn't pass any one higher than a Lieutenant making it hard to estimate what he had achieved. Hawkeye stopped suddenly and let out a sigh turning around to face the rest of the group. She looked directly at Roy and he knew he was going to like what came next.

"There are some things that we just can't keep from you, though the less you know the better. We don't know how all of this could affect the past, even you gaining this knowledge could be doing too much. That being said keep your questions to a minimum." She didn't turn back around till Roy nodded in acknowledgement along with Ed. The younger Al looked to his counterpart slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," the older Al whispered with a smirk.

Roy straightened his stance even further as they started to walk into a wing that he didn't recognize. This was clearly new construction and all of his hints faded till they came to a more elegant area with three desks. Two young women sat at two of them while the third, and the most elegant looking desk, remained empty.

"Is the Fuhrer in?" Hawkeye asked directly to the closest girl. Roy froze at the question realizing what it meant, yet still not believing it.

"Why are we seeing the Fuhrer?" Ed asked causing the young secretary to look over at the rest of the group. Her mouth opened to question, but Riza quickly supplied an answer.

"This is the results of an Elric experiment."

The young girl only nodded with a smile then sighed.

"I understand Mam. He's in his office, though I don't know how much work is getting done with the main Secretary otherwise involved."

Roy pushed passed the rest of the group going for the main double doors in front of them, hesitating just a minute before going to push them open.

"Sir wait just a min—"

"It's fine, they are all with me." Riza quickly covered as she moved forward to join Roy.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ed exclaimed as they all locked eyes on the sleeping Fuhrur. An older version of Roy had his head resting his on his arms, breathing slowly. Riza quickly closed the doors behind them.

"Now He's a Fuhrer Bastard and he still doesn't do anything!" Ed protested. The Fuhrer shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbling quietly, before settling down again. Mustang just stood speechless as he looked at himself. Yes, he had always dreamed this and set it as his goal, but for it to happen for sure within the next ten years. What happened to Bradley? How the hell did he obtain it so quickly?

Riza watched the younger Roy's face sighing a bit.

"Remember no questions."

He opened his mouth to protest just a bit, but quickly closed it still taking it all in. Riza pulled out her gun and aimed it at the sleeping man. She cocked it back causing the whole group to tense, yet the Fuhrer didn't even budge. She fired three shots, all landing in the wall outlining his sleeping frame, and still nothing.

The younger Roy ducked instinctively as Ed and the two Als moved to the side far away from the bullets. The Fuhrer continued to sleep peacefully.

"What the Hell is he deaf?" Ed screamed and again the Fuhrer moved just slightly.

"Sometimes I do miss the old days." Riza stated. Roy just stared at himself also wondering how the hell he slept through that.

"Ed, can you clap?"

"Clap?"

"Like you are going to transmute something," Riza explained, still staring at older Roy, slight annoyance making its way into her eyes.

Edward shrugged lifting his hands and clapping them together. The Fuhrer jerked up and immediately grabbed his pen as he looked up at the group standing around his desk. His black eyes narrowed accentuating the lines by them, while pressing his lips into a fine line. He looked straight at a younger version of himself, to Riza, the Elrics and back again. A large smile apeared on his face then quickly faded to confusion after seeing Ed. He shook his head, closing his eyes and opening them.

"You're awake sir," Riza stated as he set his pen down.

"Are you sure General?" He responded sitting back into his chair.

"Yes sir."

"Then what—"

"Time Travel Sir."

"Time Travel?"

"Edwards doing sir, that is younger Edward."

The older Roy shifted his gaze to Ed, and quickly looked him up and down a small smile appearing on his face for just a moment. The Colonel narrowed his eyes not entirely liking the way he was sizing Ed up, but the look quickly faded into confusion on the Fuhrer's face. He let his head fall into his hands as he rubbed his head.

"How is that…" He paused shaking his head and looked up again. "Why do I even continue to ask that question?" He asked to no one in particular as he looked back to his double. He suddenly smiled at his counterpart chuckling a little.

"You sure they're just not good doubles?"

"Yes sir"

"They're the real deal Roy." Alphonse spoke up stepping forward receiving a huge smile as well.

"Alphonse, it has been a while."

The young man nodded then turned to look back at his own double drawing all their attention back to Ed.

"Now what trouble did you cause major?" the Fuhrer now leaned in letting his chin rest on his hands as he stared directly at Ed.

Ed shifted uncomfortably, cursing in his head that he could even feel is automail jamming. He didn't know what it was, but this Mustang made him ten times more uneasy then his own. He looked over to Colonel and was relieved to see that he wasn't staring at him as well, instead his gaze was focused on his older self. Ed turned back to the Fuhrer realizing that the look in his eyes wasn't condescending or even mad. It was a mix of playful and slightly annoyed and that just pissed ed off.

"I just need you to get the other me." Ed stated not wanting to play the runaround games with another Mustang. One was trouble enough.

"Oh, and why is that? Surely if you created a mess you can clean it up on your own." The Fuhrer's eye suddenly narrowed, all playful activity vacating his eyes, and Roy stepped in.

"Ed had created an array trying to locate the philosopher stone only when he activated it we found ourselves in this time." Roy was quick to answer. Last thing he needed was to Ed to try and give is double trouble. Though at first he seemed more than happy to see Ed and now just looked pissed. Surely Fullmetal couldn't have sparked his temper that quick. Did he get a shorter fuse in his old age?

"You would think that someone with your amount of intelligence would think twice before activating a strange array, given your past." The Fuhrer glanced over to the suit of Armor standing in the corner. Ed saw red as Roy bit his lip. Yes, something else was obviously biting at his double.

"Fuck off, I obviously found a way to fix that!" He gestured over to the older Al.

"No, my Ed fixed the issues he caused. You haven't yet."

Ed froze, clenching his fist realizing that Mustang had turned into an even worse bastard than he already was. The Colonel stepped forward again not seeing the point in attacking Fullmetal, and he didn't like the way his older self had said "my Ed". The Fuhrer was forgetting there was another him in the room.

"That is beside the point."

"It is exactly the point. He rushes in head first and has yet again made another problem he can't resolve on his own, a problem that he has dragged Al into and you, well myself. He obviously has not gotten this concept yet still fucking just barries his head into what ever he is working on."

Roy shut his mouth realizing that this anger was not meant for this Ed. The younger Fullmetal stepped forward to defend himself, but froze as the double doors slammed open. The whole group turned around to see a large stack of papers hovering just above a pair of legs. The Fuhrer groaned at the sight yet allowed himself to smile again. The Colonel quickly moved out of the way as the paper stack came rushing forward.

"I need this stack signed by the end of today, no excuses Roy." A slightly deeper version of Ed's voice echoed through the room as he dropped the stack on to the Fuhrer's desk.

"What the hell is all this?" Roy asked staring at the papers, his smile quickly fading.

"Sign offs for my lab expenses. I need more materials."

The Colonel stood back as he looked at the older Ed. He wore civilian clothes, brown pants and a white button up, to Mustang's surprise. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Fullmetal for once in a proper uniform. His hair was longer and pulled back into high pony tail and he stood tall enough to meet Roy's shoulder. Seems Ed had turned into a man.

"I'm not signing any of these. You can't lock yourself in that lab forever. You need a break."

"I don't need a break I have coffee, which by the way is running out as well."

"The military can't spend a fortune on your caffeine intake! You need to spend a night at home."

"You wouldn't be spending a fortune if you would actually share your private store and stopped contaminating it with that cream bullshit."

Roy watched the exchange carefully, keeping his eyes mostly on his double. He expected his shoulders to tense and for his frown to deepen into even more frustration at Fullmetal's request. Instead the Fuhrer leaded back in his chair a casual smile played at his lips as he watched the older Ed rant about coffee.

"Brother, look." The suit of Armor's slight whisper pulled everyone's attention to him and his brother as he pointed to the older Ed's arm. Mustang followed his gesture and saw two flesh arms crossed as the Elder Ed turned his head. He blinked a couple of times then looked back at the Fuhrer and then back at his younger double.

"What the fuck?"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Always love positive feedback and I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer as well. So hope you all enjoy! Sorry for wait but here it is!

(creative bug is still here. He sits on my shoulder and bites me till I write again. )

Any way on we go!

Chapter Six

The two Eds just stared at each other, while the younger Al just stood in the background twitching in excitement. He wasn't the only one to get his body back. Brother had two flesh arms! They really had done it.

The younger Ed just couldn't get past the one small fact that he was only two feet away from himself, and he was looking up at him. He was taller, at least a good five inches taller too. Sure, he'd never be able to look Armstrong in the eye, but damn it he was an average fucking height. The blonde tried his best to contain his glee, but couldn't help the smile stretching out across his face. The elder Ed just stared at the two, while looking back to the Fuhrer before pointing at them both.

"What bullshit is this Bastard?" he half screamed. He planted both hands on to Mustangs desk, leaning over to glare at his superior. Mustang only shrugged, a slight grin now pulling at his lips, enjoying the older Ed's confusion.

"Ask yourself, you're the one who did it."

"I didn't do shit! I've been down in the lab! If you think this kind of shit will get me to stop you've—"

"I didn't say you did it. I said he did." Mustang nodded over to the younger Ed whose smile had dropped. Edward looked back at his younger self, hands still on the desk as he eyed him up and down.

"Apparently your younger self has successfully attempted time travel."

The younger Edward opened his mouth to tell the Fuhrer how much more of a bastard he was, but quickly shut it as he saw his older self glare directly at him. He couldn't be that mad at himself could he? He started to shift from leg to leg, cursing as yet again his automail jammed.

"Transmute this," the elder Ed stated tapping the Fuhrer's desk twice.

"You're not touching my desk!" Mustang objected, but the other Ed was already in motion. He clapped slapping his hands down on the wood. The whole room watched the once ornate desk twisted into a deformed tree that rooted into the floor and brushed the ceiling with its new leaves.

"Fullmetal!" the Fuhrer screamed, though to which one no one could really tell.

"Well you're not a homunculus at least, You!" the elder Ed now pointed at the younger Al. The suit of Armor froze, definitely more intimidated by this more confident, taller Ed.

"How many cats did you try to adopt while on the road?"

"Um Um six?"

"Brother do you even know the answer to that?" The Elder Al spoke up, rescuing his younger self.

"Fullmetal my desk!"

"Al, when did you get here?"

"You even ruined my office floor!"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh, well younger Al transmute something too."

"Nothing else in my office is being transmuted!"

Al looked back between the Fuhrer and the older Ed unsure of who to listen to. Thankfully the younger Mustang who had been just sitting calmly on the side lines, came to his aid.

"And I assume you'd want me to burn the place down."

The older Ed spun around at the sarcastic voice, and Roy was sure he was going to be torn a new one. Yet, instead he froze, mouth open, at the sight of the younger Mustang. The Colonel swore he saw bright pink glaze over Edward's cheeks, though he didn't have long to check, for the minute the Ed paused to stare at him flames erupted behind him, engulfing the tree desk.

The younger Elrics jumped far away from the flames, gapping in shock at the Fuhrer. Mustang stared down the older Ed and his double behind the now roaring fire. Hawkeye just rolled her eyes as the sprinklers kicked in quickly dousing the flames.

"What the fuck was that! All my requests were in that tree! I would have changed it back you fucking pyro." The elder Ed bellowed, but Mustang just continued to glare daggers causing the Fullmetal Alchemist to flinched losing his anger quickly. The Fuhrer stepped around the now soggy ashes, his hair sticking to his face. He walked till he was standing right next to Ed making sure he was glaring down at him, revealing the good foot he still had on the boy, before shifting his gaze to Hawkeye.

"General, I will be taking the rest of the day off. Please make sure I have a new desk in my office by tomorrow morning."

"Of course sir," Riza responded, with a slight twinkle of amusement in her tone. With that the Fuhrer started for the door.

"Roy are you fucking kidding?" Ed asked both his fist still clenched. The Fuhrer just briefly looked over his shoulder, the water that had now drenched his hair and his uniform only making him look more threatening.

"No, Fullmetal, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he walked down the hall.

The younger Mustang stared at the exchange in shock not understanding in the slightest warranted such a reaction. The older Ed seemed just as confused, as he stared after his commander as he walked down the hall entirely speechless.

"Come on, well continue this in one of the conference rooms." Riza set a light hand on the Colonel's shoulder nodding to the younger Elrics still pressed against the corner of the room.

"Brother." The elder Al stepped up to snap his brother out his trance and push him out into the hall.

"Make an order for a new desk to arrive tomorrow and get a crew up here to fix the water damage." Riza said to one of secretaries.

"Already done Ma'm," She stated with a smile, making Roy wince. That meant this was a regular occurrence.

"Lyn, how long was in the labs this time?" The elder Ed asked, rubbing his forehead as he tried to count the days himself.

"Today would have marked a full week Sir."

"Shit, alright make sure you get a hand carved one, not one of those mass manufactured desks, any extra cost I'll cover."

The Colonel's eye brows rose at the kind gesture. Seems Ed had finally matured along the way. Though the Colonel's smirk quickly transformed into a frown as he realized he still didn't understand how destroying a desk was a result of Ed staying in the labs for too long. He looked at the man a little harder and started to see the dark circles underneath his eyes, along with the slight shakiness of his hands. What was so important that Ed would be risking his health? He glanced over at Riza, hating the fact that he couldn't ask any questions with her or Al around.

"The nearest conference room is this way." Riza started to lead them down the hall.

"No, let's just take them back to the house. It will be easier to handle this all there any way." Ed suggested and started down the hall that the Fuhrer had just exited down.

They watched him walk for a bit before starting to follow.

"I promise I'll never transmute your desk… well again."

Roy turned in surprise to see his Ed walking next to him. He smirked catching the boy glancing up at him and smiling as well.

"You're sure they'll be okay?" The younger Al asked his double. Sure, his brother and the Colonel had always fought before, but never like that. Alphonse just chuckled nodding.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Even they have to fight every once and a while."

Al wasn't entirely sure was his older self meant, but he trusted his smile and just hoped their elder parts bad moods wouldn't rub off on his brother and the Colonel.

Edward called two cars up to meet them at the front of the building. The way anyone that encountered him rushed around made the Colonel curious as to what rank Ed now held. He cursed under his breath when Riza got into the Car with him and the older Ed, while the rest of the group piled into the second. Riza watched both of them carefully in the rear view mirror, though most of her attention seemed to be directed at Ed.

Mustang turned to look at the man sitting next to him, finally getting chance to take in this older Ed. All the childish chub around his face had faded. His bright golden eyes now drooped, the dark circles more noticeable. His whole body continued to shake and suddenly the Colonel felt the need to lecture the man. He opened his mouth twice, but just let his lips fall closed again. This Ed was not his Ed. He couldn't treat him like child anymore.

"You know, you shouldn't worry him so much."

Roy turned at the sound of Riza's voice, blinking as he realized she was speaking to Fullmetal.

"He gets no work done while you're down there, and it is your job now to make sure he does it."

Ed looked up from the window; a small smile barely cracked his lips as he leaned back into his seat.

"At least he never got pissed at you if you had something else to do, I don't mind this secretary shit, but I have to get my other work done too."

Secretary? Roy's eyes widened and couldn't keep the question from bubbling out of his lips.

"You're the Fuhrer's secretary?"

Riza immediately glared at him. Ed just turned his head his smile growing as he stared at the Colonel's face. Roy started to shift uncomfortably as Edward's gaze didn't leave him.

"Yeah, someone had to baby sit you to make sure you signed your paper work." He paused for a slight moment. "It's so weird looking at you."

Roy felt his arm press up against the side of the car, till Fullmetal shook his head and turned to stare back out the window.

"You know the reason he yells at you." Riza stated ignoring the exchange between the two men. Ed just nodded, letting his forehead fall onto the window.

Roy continued to stare at the man, confused as he watched his smile only grow larger. He didn't have long to question Ed's odd reaction as the car came to a stop. Roy stared in shock as he realized they had just pulled up to the Fuhrer's mansion.

They were all let in with no questions with the Elder Ed leading the way. The younger Elrics gaped at the sight of the place, and Roy couldn't really blame them the place was quiet impressive, and to know that he would be the one living here some day. He couldn't help a grin finding its way to his face.

As they all entered the place he started to get more nervous, realizing that the reason they had come here was because Ed wasn't finished with the Fuhrer just yet. He watched the older Ed give his jacket to a butler with a warm regard and then give instructions to lead everyone into the back of the house. It was clear Ed was more than comfortable here. Roy wondered how close they had grown if Ed was speaking to his staff so casually. The man turned to them all with a smile.

"I'll be back in a second so just wait in the den and we can start working on how all this," He gestured to the whole group. "Happened," He started off down the hall and Roy tried to watch where he was heading, but was quickly herded by Riza and the butler.

The group came to a smaller room in the back of the house that was quiet clearly where the Furher actually relaxed. All the furniture in the room was much more casual with a large brown leather sofa and a couple of arm chairs. It all still looked expensive, but the fire place looked used and the whole room looked lived in. Roy tried to glance at the photo's on the mantel piece, but missed his chance as the older Al quickly grabbed them all and rushed them into another room. Roy peaked around the corner noticing a small kitchen just off the den a stairway just past that.

He finally settled into the chair closest to the fire recognizing it as something that had come from his current apartment. He rub the arms of the familiar fabric and felt the slight tension in his shoulders start to ease. It quickly returned when he looked up at the group in the room and realized a specific blonde was missing.

"Where is Fullmetal?" He questioned, starting straight at all who started to nervously shake, his armor creaking as he did.

"Um?"

"Alphonse, where is Edward?" Riza now questioned as well kicking herself for not realizing the blonde's disappearance.

"What's wrong?" Older Al asked as he entered the room again.

"Brother followed, um, himself."

"shit!"

Ed snuck through the halls after his older self. There was no way he was going to get any questions answered while Riza or Al was around, but surely his older self would be more reasonable. He paused to smile as he realized the house had suddenly changed decor. He headed up the back stairs feeling much more comfortable without all the expensive decorations. He could only guess that his double was heading for the library for research materials. The Fuhrer's own private library could only have all sorts of books he never would be able to get his hands on anywhere else.

He froze as he heard his own voice coming from a room down the hall. He crept quietly over, making sure his automail didn't clunk against the ground, so he could listen in.

"You didn't have to burn the whole fucking tree!"

"I doubt you would have found the time with all your lab work to change it back any how, ordering a new one would be much faster."

"Oh, come on!"

Ed paused as he realized his double was talking to the Fuhrer. He looked around wondering if there were sprinklers in this house as well, just in case.

"The desk is not what you're mad at and you know it!"

"Yes, my desk was just the tip of you lagging on your other duties so you can spend all of your time in that damn lab!"

Ed crept even closer, till he could peak in through the crack in the slightly open door. His brows furrowed as he realized they were arguing in a bedroom of all places. The Fuhrer was now in civilian clothes. The younger Ed blushed as he saw the older man was sitting on the bed, his white button up fully open showing his toned upper body, his glare directed at the elder Ed who was standing directly in front of him.

Edward sighed and moved to sit next to the Fuhrer, laying his head into his own hands. The younger Ed's eyes narrowed as he wondered why he was sitting so close.

"I'm sorry, I …. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible, so we can just move on." He looked over at Roy, who was now looking back at him.

"I know, but Ed you have to take care of yourself! It won't get done if you keel over."

Ed chuckled in response a smile growing on his face as Roy rested a hand on his knee.

The younger Ed's eyes narrowed even further more than a little confused. Why the hell was the Fuhrer touching him?

"So you're not going to admit why you blew up your desk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Roy, you weren't really pissed till I saw your double." Ed leaned even closer to Roy a smile still on his face. The Fuhrer just looked down at him amused.

"You can't possibly be jealous of yourself can you?"

Roy just smiled then grabbed Ed by the back of the head, pulling him till he was just an inch away from his own face.

"Hardly."

He then crushed their faces together both of their mouthes molding together. Their tongues darted out as they sucked and bit at each other's lips, till Edward gave a small moan. Roy smirked against his mouth, tilting Ed's head into an easier position as he started to work on his neck.

"Roy wait,"

"No, I haven't seen you in a week. This is happening now," He stated, sucking on Ed's neck. His hands worked quickly on opening Ed's shirt and pants.

"But down stairs—"

Roy shut him up by claiming his lips again and shoving his hand down Fullmetal's slacks, causing him to moan even louder into the kiss.

"Still want to wait?" Roy asked, his hand still moving under the fabric. The blonde just shook his head and dived in for another kiss.

Younger Ed slowly eased himself away from the door, his mouth hanging wide open. Him and Roy, Roy and Him. They, they just. He sat on the floor in shock, continuing to listen to his elder's moans as they leaked out into the hall. How the fuck did that happen, when did it happen? He thought finally shoving his hands over his ears to block out the noise, but he couldn't get his breathing to even and could feel his leather pants growing far too tight, as those images continued to play in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally getting to the fun stuff now that school is out, and my creative bug is biting like crazy. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. My ego greatly appreciates it! And on with the show!

Chapter Seven

Ed snuck his way back down the hall, till the moans of his double and the Fuhrer could no longer be heard. He leaned against the wall, panting and cursing. His pants were still far too tight and he didn't really know how to feel about it. He wasn't into guys, though apparently his future self was, but that wasn't really him. Maybe they were all homunculi just waiting to fuck with their heads.

Ed shook his head, moved to continue down the hall and cursed under his breath. His auto mail froze again with a clink, yet, this time it took him a minute to get the joint to move again. The last thing he wanted was for those two stop doing… whatever that was leading to… and find him just around the corner from their door.

The teen looked up, actually taking in his surroundings and noticed a bunch of pictures hanging above a hall table. His mouth dropped open, as next to some of him and Al smiling with their arms around each other, and other classic military photos, was some more incriminating ones. The worst was of Mustang, lounging on a couch with Ed past out on top of him, the book he was reading forgot on the floor. Mustang was looking down on him with a content smile, and even had his hand tangled in Edward's hair.

Ed blinked a couple times, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked again. The picture was still there. His pants were still tight. God damn it he liked girls! Didn't he? Sure, he hadn't really been with any in that way, not the way that everyone said Mustang liked to. That was another thing, how in the hell was the womanizer of Central feeling him up? Was he into both, could you be into both?

The blonde's head continued to swim with questions as he back tracked his way down the stairs. So focused on not losing his mind, he didn't hear or see the person in front of them. He collided straight into a broad chest, falling backwards with a thud. His head snapped up immediately, mouth open ready to scream, but it all caught in his chest when he locked eyes with Mustang. The Colonel looked down on him with an amuse smirk at Ed's gaping face.

"You, really should watch where you are going, Fullmetal, you know it's hard for others to see you unless they are looking down." The Colonel smile grew, waiting for the entertaining explosion from the teen. Edward only blushed, thinking back to how the other Mustang had just been looking down on the other Ed as well, only their faces were much closer. The red only spread across Ed's cheeks and Mustang frowned, his bottom lip pursing just slightly, unhappy his entertainment wasn't delivered. Ed's eyes were locked on that bottom lip, never noticing, till now, how much the Colonel pouted, and now Ed knew his older self would have taken advantage and sucked on it, just like he had done to the Fuhrer only moments before.

"Fullmetal, is something wrong?" Roy grew more worried as the boy just continued to stare at him, his face only getting redder. The Colonel wondered if it was anger building, or if the boy was starting to gain a fever. They weren't entirely sure how the array got them there in the first place. Was this part of the equivalency?

"No, no I'm fine, just fine."

Mustang continued to stare at the boy, not entirely convinced. Ed, finally able to break eye contact with the man, stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Well then, were you able to find anything out?"

Ed froze mid pat, telling himself to keep his eyes on the floor. He was never good at hiding things from the Colonel. The bastard always had a way of figuring shit out, but this… no Ed couldn't even handle it right now, let alone explain it to Mustang of all people.

"Fullmetal?"

Ed's head jerked up automatically and he immediately cursed himself, though he didn't look away. Who knew Mustang's eyes were actually a really deep blue? The blonde's eyes flew wide when the Colonel started to lean forward, taking a step closer to the teen. Ed hadn't thought about it before, but now how the hell did him and Mustang get to doing stuff like that? Hell, they barely even liked each other right now, and there was no way he would ever be the one to initiate anything. So, did that mean that Colonel was the one who made the first move? He was more experienced and Ed had never seen him hesitate when going after something he wanted. Oh, no he didn't already want Ed like, like that?

"Fullmetal!" Mustang spoke firmly, just raising his voice a small fraction. Ed's entire face went red as he realized that that voice was the exact one that caused all the moans of his name to exit from that room.

"Nothing, just a stuffy house, I didn't find anything." Ed continued to ramble as he walked around a confused Colonel, and continued down the hall. Roy paused looking at Ed then turning to look back the stairs he had just descended. He took a step forward, curiosity getting the better of him.

"There you are!"

Roy froze as the elder Al's voice entered the hall. He gritted his teeth, turning around to see the man looking quizzically at Ed.

"You okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Ed screamed.

Al looked up confused, locking eyes with Roy.

"What's up with him?"

Roy just shrugged, turning around to follow Ed.

"I found him coming down those stairs, he seemed a bit distracted." Roy watched Al's face closely, seeing the man's eyes grow wide as he looked up to the stairs Mustang pointed at.

"Ed was upstairs?"

"So it would seem, is that a problem?"

Al opened his mouth once, then shut it quickly and shook his head. He turned back to the Colonel with a smile, but his eyes flickered to the stairs again.

"No, after all it is his house." Al said, than patted Roy on the shoulder. He smiled back in return following the blonde back down the hall. His mind was whirling at the small bit of information he had just gathered. So Ed was living in the Fuhrer's mansion as well. There were plenty of rooms, hell the two of them could probably be inside this place for weeks and never run into each other, but why didn't he have his own place? With the way he demanded more money for his research, Mustang doubted the man would have any problems requesting a raise to be able to live on his own. He thought back to the look on Ed's face when he had just come down the stairs. It was clear Ed had seen something that bothered him. Did that mean those stairs led to Ed's section of the house?

Roy entered the den with Alphonse. Hawkeye glared at the Colonel, locking eyes with Al, turned her head just slightly to point in the younger Elric brother's direction. Al was also trying to pull information from his brother, but Ed just sat silent, arms crossed.

"Where were you?" Riza demanded, her eyes locking on Ed. The blonde looked up to meet her gaze, but didn't say anything.

"He was in the west quarters, easy enough to find." The elder Al answered. Hawkeye narrowed in on him, her own eyebrows twitching just slightly. That was it, Ed definitely saw something he shouldn't have.

"Any idea when the Fuhrer and Edward will be joining us?" Hawkeye questioned, and Ed's whole body jerked. The whole group turned to look at the boy, Riza and Al with apologetic looks and Al and Roy with inquisitive ones. Ed looked around the group, making sure to avoid locking eyes with Mustang.

"I'll go see what's in the kitchen while we wait, brother want to join me?" the Elder Al asked with and smile. Edward jumped up, following Alphonse back into the hall. His whole body was fidgeting and his damn leg kept jamming, and why the hell was his future self doing all that perverted shit? He shouldn't have gone up those stairs, should have listened to fucking Hawkeye and just stayed put!

"So, you obviously know." Al chuckled as he walked over to the cabinets in the small kitchen. Ed looked up, knotting his fingers. Al handed him a cup of coffee, remembering to add the several spoonfuls of sugar. Ed took it happily and sipped at it.

"You're okay with it." Ed finally whispered, staring into the dark liquid in his cup.

"Of course, Brother as long as you're happy I don't care what you do."

Ed nodded taking another sip, feeling a little better, but his mind was still spinning.

"When, when did I… or Him or, fuck."

"When did you and Mustang get together?"

Ed blushed and nodded. Al took a seat at the small kitchen table, gesturing for Ed to sit across from him.

"I honestly don't know, you two kept it a secret for such a long time." Ed bit his lip, fidgeting with his cup. That's what worried him. What if Mustang already felt that way about him? He shook his head, there was no way he was ready for that, hell he didn't even know if he wanted it to happen at all.

"Brother,"

The blonde looked up seeing Al giving him a reassuring smile.

"I can't answer all your question, one cause I just don't have the answer, and two I don't think you want to ruin it for yourself, but I will say this, you and him together, it's a good thing."

Ed lowered his head contemplating the older Al's words, he grew nervous again at the idea of having to sit in the room with Mustang again, let alone when their doubles ... finished.

"I can't look at the Colonel bastard the same, not when I know he, he wants to…" Ed trailed off not knowing which word to use. "Do things with me, at least at some point he wants to."

"Ed, at some point you will want to do things with him too." Al chuckled as Ed gaped in horror.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure if you really worried my brother will have some advice."

Ed nodded, the whole reason he had gone up there in the first place was to talk to his double one on one. Al got up, gathering some more cups and a kettle for the coffee.

"Come on, It's not like you've never been able to handle the Colonel before."

The two headed back to the den, Edward ready to face the Colonel at least, nothing had to change after all, he just had to act like he always did. The boy froze in the door way his eyes landed on himself, and the Fuhrer standing next to the Colonel. Al nudge him, giving him a reassuring smile before moving ahead to place the tray of cups on the coffee table.

"Finally, coffee!" The older Ed immediately grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim. He then turned and topped off his younger's cup and dumped another spoon of sugar into it as well. The younger Ed's eyes jerked to the Fuhrer, who sighed loudly looking at both Eds with the cups of coffee.

"Oh, can it bastard." Edward half chuckled, taking a sip of his drink and letting out a small moan in pleasure. Ed blushed knowing how loud his own moan could be and who caused it. He looked back over to the Fuhrer who was smirking mischievously, and Ed couldn't help but realize it was because of the noise his older double just made.

"So, I can assume that I don't have to worry about the house going up in flames?" Hawkeye asked, though her eyes glinted with mischief.

The Fuhrer eyes narrow, as his lips turned up in a smile. "We've come to an agreement on Ed's working habits."

"You agreed,"

"You are not going to be in the labs for more than three days a week."

"Five!"

"Four, and that's it Ed."

The whole group watched the two, wincing in anticipation of the flames. Instead Ed took another sip of coffee.

"Fine four, but I want a larger caffeine supply."

Mustang rolled his eyes, but his smirk returned. The younger Ed flinched again as he watched the Fuhrur eye his double's ass as he turned around.

"Seriously Brother you shouldn't be working so much."

"Well, that's been blown to shit with this." The elder Ed gestured to the younger brothers.

The younger Ed's eyes grew wide at the very obvious mark peeking out from his doubles collar. He looked over to the Colonel, grateful he was on the other side of him. His eyes drifted back to the Fuhrur, who was still staring at his double's ass.

"You are not diving into this mess tonight. You haven't slept in who knows when."

Hawkeye's eyebrows rose, "At the very least we have to figure out what to do with them in the mean time."

"They'll stay here, plenty of rooms and they won't leave so we can avoid too many, issues with the whole…" the Fuhrur continued to gesture till he sighed.

"Time issue," the Colonel piped in. His eyes were narrowed and Ed could tell he was getting tired of being talked over like he wasn't in the room.

"Yes, can't have them messing with things, or learning too much."

Ed shifted awkwardly his eyes constantly darting between everyone in the room. As they drifted back to his doubles neck, he froze, when he was locked with identical golden eyes. The elder Ed stared at him as he gaped, unable to look away. Why was it so difficult? It was his own fucking face he was looking into, not Mustang's, not Al's, just his own eyes. He did this everyday in the fucking mirror. His eyes only drifted when he caught his double's fingers floating nearing his own neck. The elder Ed pressed his fingers into the top part of the hickey, eyes still locked with the younger Fullmetal. Ed finally broke the staring contest as his entire face grew red again, but he couldn't help glancing over to the Fuhrur, still talking to Hawkeye, still ignoring the Colonel's input, much to his annoyance.

His eyes jerked back to his elder self. Now he watched as a smirk appeared on his own face. The older blonde shook his head, a small chuckle rippling from his lips. His hand dropped and so did Ed's glance. The Fuhrur stopped his orders and glanced over at the laughing man.

"What is so amusing Fullmetal?" Both Mustangs stared down the laughing blonde as his younger version just kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"We can deal with this in the morning."

He patted his younger's shoulder as he passed the couch and headed towards the hall.

"Ed?"

"You wanted me to sleep more right? So, let's sleep," he called over his shoulder.

"Ed!"

The Fuhrur followed his secretary down the hall till there bickering could no longer be heard. Hawkeye stood and let herself out, grateful she was no longer needed.

"Well, I guess I'll be the one helping you all get settled. What's that?" The elder Alphonse stood next to Ed, who was still staring a hole into the floor. Ed's eyes jolted back up when he felt finger graze his shoulder. He looked up to see the Colonel plucking a small piece of paper off his shoulder.

"Must of fallen off the older Fullmetal's pocket." His dark eyes locked on to the small array drawn on the piece of paper. Ed suddenly jerked up and snatched it from Mustang's hands.

"Fullmetal?"

"It's nothing." He let small amounts of alchemy leak out of his fingers and flow into the piece of paper, as his shifted it into his pockets.

Mustang eyes narrowed at the boy. What the hell did Edward see up there that had him all shook up?

"Sleep actually sounds good." Edward jolted up, leaving behind him two stunned Al's and Mustang still glaring after him. He glanced down at his palm, the small piece of paper laying crumpled, only now the array had transformed into words.

Library 2:30


	8. Chapter 8

Again I Love all the great reviews! I am absolutely awful with my grammar so please forgive me as I try to correct it as much as I can. Any way on with the show!

Chapter Eight

Ed sat, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the clock tick away in the bed room. He lifted the small piece of paper and glared at the little message. How the hell was he supposed to know where the library was? The young blonde wasn't sure if he knew how to get back to the living room. What kind of fucking house needed so many rooms? He doubted Mustang was ever going to have that many people over. Hell, did that many people even like the bastard? Yet, that question led his mind down a road he didn't want to think about. Damn house probably had enough rooms to hold every damn woman Mustang had ever taken out to dinner. Why did he go on all those dates any way? Was it to hide that he wanted something from him? Ed closed his eyes and shook his head, before returning his glare to the piece of paper, still clenched between his thumb and forefinger.

Knock Knock

The Fullmetal alchemist jolted from his bed at the sound, sitting up straight. He clenched his teeth. This whole fucked up situation was making him jumpy! He stared at the door for a while, suddenly wondering if he had imagined the noise till it happened again, yet this time, the person waiting outside didn't bother to wait for an answer.

Ed didn't know whether to be relieved or more nervous at the sight of himself entering into the room. He didn't have any lights on, but the light from the moon filled the room, letting him see that on the other side of his neck two more red marks had appeared. Ed immediately looked away, but was still caught by his double, who rubbed his neck, wincing just slightly, before laughing.

"Bastard has this thing about marking his property."

"Property?" Ed thought, frowning, but he didn't comment. He just watched as his doubled made his way across the bed room to sit in an arm chair next to the window. The younger blonde turned on the twin bed to face him, trying to keep his eyes away from the red marks. His frown only grew as he watched himself settle into the arm chair. He sat just like the Colonel did, like when he was about to crack some stupid remark about his height. The elder Ed leaned back in the chair. His legs crossed casually, and only one of his arms rested on the armrest, with his head cocked slightly to the left.

"Sorry, about the library thing, should have remembered that you haven't been here, yet. Took me a bit to figure out which room Al had put you in. I'm kind of surprised his younger self isn't in here too."

"Al didn't want to keep me up."

"Hm, well I guess it works out better this way, anyway," The elder commented, then leaned back further as he sunk a bit lower into the chair, now throwing his arms behind his head.

The younger blonde relaxed as he saw a familiar grin appear on his double's face.

"Bet it freaked you out."

"What?"

"Seeing me and my Roy."

Ed blinked twice, stuttering for a reply. My Roy? And it was the way he said it, almost purred it like one of Al's damn cats. He had heard himself say words like that before, but it was almost always something food related, or something with research, never, never about the Colonel.

"I caught a glimpse of you before you ran behind the door." The elder Ed leaned forward now, and the younger knew, he was playing a game.

Ed suddenly became stiff as he thought about what his double just said. If he had seen him, had the Fuhrur seen him as well?

"Don't worry; Roy was way too…occupied. He didn't notice. Better he doesn't know you know anyway. Probably would go on some rant about keeping time in line or some bullshit like that, as if you traipsing around Central didn't wreck that already."

"So, I can ask you questions?"

The elder Edward's eyebrow raised as his smirk grew.

"You, think I came here in the middle of the night just to freak you out? It funny, your expressions, don't get me wrong, I think I get finally the Bastard's obsession with the short jokes for so long."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING—"

His hand clamped down on Ed's mouth before his explosion could reach its full potential. He pressed a finger to his own lips, his eye brows raised in slight annoyance. Ed pushed his hand off of his face, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Just cause you had a fucking growth spurt…" He mumbled and the elder chuckled in response.

"You'll have it too. Give it two years."

"Two years?" Ed smiled at that, happy to know that by eighteen he'd finally have some extra inches.

"So, I can ask about anything?"

The elder Ed shrugged, "Within reason, I don't want to totally fuck with this time lapse shit, but I don't see how a few harmless bits could hurt."

"But equivalency…."

"Time isn't alchemy. Not everything follows the same set rules."

"But Hawkeye…"

"God, I don't remember worrying this much when I was your age. Since when have you ever listened to any of those military tight asses?"

"You're still in the military."

"Yes,"

"Why?"

The elder smiled and sighed, before beginning to answer.

"Roy asked me too. Right after he had been voted Fuhrur, and well it paid nicely with little travel, and my lab budget is higher than anyone else's in the entire Military."

"Is that when it started?"

"What started?"

"You, I mean me, or no You and the Colonel, or I mean the Furhur, shit!" Ed stuttered along. How the hell did you even ask this kind of question?

"Technically, he was a General when we first…." He paused pressing his lips together, "started up."

A General. Ed nodded at that new info. That meant he still had some time. Yeah, Mustang climbed the promotion latter quickly, but he still had a couple years before he would have to start worrying about this shit. And fuck it all! He had more important things to worry about instead of fucking Roy Bastard Colonel, General, Fuhrur, fucking whatever Mustang.

Ed let his head fall into his hands as that thought completely sunk in. Here he had been all fucking twisted up about a perverted relationship with Mustang, when he should have been worrying about Al! Al, his poor brother who was still stuck in a fucking suit of armor. In front of him was the one person who could help him get is brother's body back, because he had already fucking done it, but Ed was too focused on fucking Mustang!

Edward's head popped back up and he locked eyes with his double. The elder Ed gave him a reassuring smile.

"How do I get the stone?"

The older Ed's smiled dropped. He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers together. The younger blonde waited patiently.

"I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it is more situational."

"Situational?"

"There isn't any map I can give you, and any way it's not even really… shit." His lips clamped shut as he shook his head.

"At least give me a fucking hint! A fucking idea of where it is, or how to get one, just tell me where to start!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You know, damn it, you know all the shit we have already been through. That we drugged Al through! You know how to make it all stop, but you won't fucking tell me?"

He stood up from the chair and started to pace the bed room. He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his neck.

"This is where the Bastard would say I fucking told you so, shit!" he finally said, as he stopped. He turned around and stared down at his younger self.

"You, know all those fucking wild goose chase missions you've been sent on?"

"Yeah?"

"Finding the stone is like those. It's looking at what's on the surface and seeing that that is not all there is."

The younger Ed fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You, talk like the bastard does."

"No I don't."

"You do, and you sit like him too."

The elder Elric looked down at his body, his arms crossed and his feet planted firmly. He collapsed down into the chair, and frowned when he instantly went to cross his legs. He scowled and readjusted, trying to figure out how he use to sit before, then finally just gave up.

"You, are close." He finally said, and the younger Ed sat up to look at him. It was the truth. He stared himself right in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, yet behind that truth was a pain that made Ed realize that It wasn't entirely good news. There was a payment, something his older self had already given up, something he still had, a payment that was going to have to be made regardless of how painful it was.

"Now, what array did you use to land yourself here?"

Alphonse emerged from his bedroom, happy that his elder self was kind enough to provide him with plenty of books. He had placed them down with a kind smile, and Al felt a slight relief at having someone around who really understood. Sure, brother had always been around and knew what Al went through, but he hadn't actually ever been a suit of armor before.

The books kept him entertained till the sun rose, and then he felt brave enough to emerge and try to explore more of the Fuhrur's mansion. Maybe, he would be able to find what it was that had Brother so on edge. Al knew it wasn't exactly the best idea to be poking around. God only knew what would be the equivalency if any of them found out too much, but his curiosity could no longer be held down.

He crept down the hall, as quietly as his metal body allowed, and froze as he heard Ed's voice leaking out from under his door. Al listened carefully and frowned when he heard Ed answering himself, before remembering how his brother could indeed be talking to himself. Al pushed opened the door and stood, shocked, in the door way.

The bed room was covered in scattered papers, coffee cups, and books. The two Eds sat on the floor facing each other as they both leaned over the latest drawn up circle. If Al's skin could have paled it would have. He was now realizing what two Eds meant, twice the mess. He didn't even want to think of the poor maid who would end up cleaning up after the two. Was this how the lab looked that his future brother worked in?

"Did you two sleep at all?"

Al jumped at the sound of his own voice, but sighed as he looked to see his own double chuckling at the two. The two Ed's turned to look at their brothers. Both had deep dark circles under their eyes.

"Is it morning already?" The elder Ed asked as he looked towards the window, and realized the sun was indeed up and quite high in the sky.

"Shit!" He jumped up, several papers that were resting on his legs fluttered to the floor. He ran to the door and shoved passed the Als.

"Wait, we haven't gotten it down yet!" Fullmetal called after himself, but it fell on deaf ears. He let a huge yawn break free from his mouth as he tried to look down at the circle again. They had been so fucking close!

"Come on, you need to eat." The older Al stated and started down the hall himself. Ed's stomach gurgled in reply and the blonde sighed.

"You two make some head way?" Al asked, slightly jealous that his brother was researching with someone else, well himself, could he even been jealous about that?

"Yeah, gotta say Al it's fucking weird sometimes, cause I swear it's like he is in my head, but it gets done quicker," he replied with a shrug.

Ed moved to walk out of the room when his automail jammed again. The teen tumbled to the ground, cursing as papers scattered and his collided with the floor.

"Brother!" Al ran to his side. Ed continued to curse loudly as his leg remained perfectly straight, not bothering to even bend an inch.

"Fucking leg!" Ed turned over and tried to get the knee to bend with his hands, but it was no use. His leg was stuck as it was.

"What happened?"

"Fullmetal?"

Ed's face jolted up at the sound of Mustang's voice. His face grew red as he realized that it was the Colonel, before glaring down at his knee once more.

"It's just jammed." He mumbled in response, but that didn't keep Mustang away. The dark haired man walked over to his subordinate. Ed tried his best to just stare at his knee, cursing the ass that had fucked up his automail.

"Here,"

Ed just stared at the hand offered to him. He nudged the Colonel's hand away with his fore arm as he put his hand down on the ground, to push himself up.

"I'm fine, Bastard," Ed mumbled, hoping to whatever the hell liked to fuck with his life so much, that he wasn't fucking blushing that much. The teen pushed himself back up, only to stumble when his leg didn't even budge. The Colonel quickly caught him, his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Ed's breath caught in his lungs at the feel of his superiors grip around him. He didn't like how good it felt to have the flame alchemists arm around him. Ed looked up and caught Mustang's eyes, and immediately regretted it. The Colonel's other hand pressed to his forehead, his dark eyes focused on Ed's.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked. Just like that Ed was broken from his trance. He shoved himself away from the Colonel, trying to ignore how his chest muscles felt under his hand. What the fuck was wrong with him.

"A fever? Brother, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

"Everything okay,"

Ed turned to find not only both Als standing in the door way, but also himself and the Furher. He could feel himself growing even redder, as he realized that the Colonel's hand was still around his arm. He wanted to shrug him off, but he knew he needed him to keep standing.

"Your leg?" His elder self asked, as he made his way over to the two.

"Fucking thing is jammed." The younger Ed mumbled, trying to keep his attention off the feel of to the Colonel's fingers around his arm. Damn, the fucking situation. He could already feel himself leaning more on the Colonel. He couldn't look at the Bastard's direction, and down no longer was an option. With his elder self keeled down checking at his leg, he knew he was watching them. He just glanced down for a second, and he could easily see a smirk creeping up on to his elder's face.

"Oil isn't going to fix this. We need Winry," The elder Ed stood and giving his younger nowhere else to look except for back at the doorway. His gold eyes locked with the only person still standing in the hall, the Fuhrer. He felt the red creeping back up on his face as he stared at the older versions of Mustang, the version that actually did want him in that way, the one who had put all those marks on his double's neck.

"Brother, you are really red. You sure you're not sick?"

His eyes didn't waver from the Fuhrur, even when he felt the Colonel's fingers grip his arm harder when he started to wobble. He just watched those dark eyes narrowing. He knew that look, that look of annoyance that normally was staring at him over a desk. When Mustang knew he was trying to keep something from him, but that damn bastard had already figured it out.

He watched as the Fuhrur closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He tensed, waiting for the man to open his eyes again. He knew, that he knew.

To Be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the great reviews and to all the people who keep coming back to read my little story. Makes me very happy inside! Now let the drama begin.

Chapter Nine

The Fuhrer stared down at the younger Ed till he finally looked away. He felt his fingers twitch in annoyance as he looked over to his secretary, and realized his blonde was avoiding looking in his direction. His dark eyes quickly darted around the room, slowly gathering who knew what. He let a small sigh escape his lips. Relief spread through him at the sight of his younger's confused look.

He watched as the Colonel was leaning closer to his Fullmetal, his hand still wrapped around the boy's arm to support him. He was concerned for Edward, and while his domineering stance revealed a slight interest in the boy, it was clear his feelings were completely unknown to him. The younger Al also seemed to be none the wiser, while the elder Al just tried to keep his laughter from bubbling out, as the younger Ed's blush only grew as the closer the Colonel leaned over him.

"Any chance she is isn't half way across Amestris?" the elder Ed asked his brother, pushing down on his doubles leg once more, confirming its immobility.

"I'll go call her see if there is any way she can stop by."

"Is that really wise to make yet another person aware of their arrival here?" the Fuhrer spoke out, arms crossed as he guarded the door way. His expression didn't change as his Ed finally decided to make eye contact.

"He's gotta walk, and it's better her than some crack shit automail guy here in Central."

"This could be leaking more information."

"So what? For fuck's sake Roy this little shit hasn't affected anything yet."

"As far as you know. The repercussions could only be building."

"We would have fucking felt it! If something had changed by now, we would know it."

"This isn't some equation Ed. It's not some simple array you can tweak. Transmutation of time has never been accomplished before. You don't know the price it's going to take, or could have already taken!"

"He has to fucking walk! I'll take the fucking chance!"

"You're willing to risk this? All of this, this future that we built?"

The two men stared each other down. The younger Elric held his breath as he felt the Colonel's grip tighten. He didn't know if he was right, but somehow that entire argument seemed to just be about the Fuhrer and his secretary. Was it really so bad if he knew? If it was going to fucking happen anyway, what did it matter? He watched the Fuhrur closely staring down his elder self.

"If Fullmetal is compromised this could cause more problems with your reality than if he were fixed."

Edward's gaze shifted to the Colonel , as did everyone else in the room.

"What if the problem persists causes him further ailment? He could become infected, an infection that if not treated, could spread. There are twenty thousand possibilities of something that could go wrong and end with him," the Colonel jerked his head over to the other Ed, "dying, losing more limbs. All extreme circumstances yes, but are you willing to take that risk?"

The two Mustangs continued to look at each other for only a few more seconds. The Fuhrer sighed in defeat.

"Obviously that is not an option. Call your wife Al."

Alphonse shook his head, but followed the Fuhrer out into the hall, followed quite quickly by his younger self. Ed looked over to his elder's face. His double stared back at him and then glanced at the Colonel for a quick moment.

"Can you get him down to the kitchen?

The Colonel nodded, shifting Fullmetal, before he could object, so that his arm was now around his waist for better support.

"I'm going to go deal with the fucking Fuhrer." He grumbled. He sounded confident, but the way his hands shook slightly made Ed wonder if his double was really that mad, or slightly afraid of the conversation he was about have. He glanced over his shoulder for just a second, staring at the Colonel, before finally heading down the hall.

"Glad to know you're more of an ass as a Fuhrer." Ed chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Roy didn't answer. He just started walking, pushing the teen to move with him.

Roy got Ed to the kitchen quickly enough and once he was distracted with both Al's starting to prepare breakfast, the Colonel snuck away. His elder self was hiding fucking something. He was tired of laying low and not getting any answers. It took him only a few minutes to track back to the staircase he had found Fullmetal on the day before. He hurried up the stairs, careful to avoid making noise as he grew closer to the elder Ed's voice. He was going to find out what the hell was going on right now.

"Why would you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him, he fucking caught us, and he's fine! I don't know why the hell you are acting like a fucking dick about this."

"Ed you aren't just playing with theories here in a lab. This is our past! There are things they can't find out, otherwise me and you will not be here like we are now."

"You don't think I know that? I didn't tell him anything about the stone!"

"It's not just the stone!"

"Then what are you so worried about."

"Us, damn it Ed! We didn't just fall together if you remember. Think about it, not knowing how thing end up, fuck back then if I had known what was going to happen to you, before you fucking disappeared I would have stopped you, gone with you, something!"

"I know!"

"And if you had known what I was doing three years ago what would you have done?"

"I WOULD HAVE STOPPED YOU!"

"Exactly! This is why they can't know!"

"That stuff is different though. What does it matter if I know a little sooner about us?"

"I'm not worried about the younger you!"

"You're worried about you?"

The hall grew silent and the Colonel remained completely still. Two events he knew of so far. Two life changing events were coming, one seven years down the line. He waited his ears strained, his mind fighting with himself on whether or not he really wanted to know.

"Do you still think you forced me into this? Gotta tell ya Roy you're all wrinkled and grey around the temples now, your looks aren't that appealing, sure as hell not six years worth."

He heard himself chuckle in response.

"I thought you were over this age difference thing a long time ago."

Age difference?

"Ed, when you and I started that was one thing, but finding out now in their time, you're still a child."

Started what? Roy strained to listen closer, but they grew down into a whisper. He inched further down the hall, realizing he was now only a few feet from their door way.

"What, you think you're some pedophile now?" Ed chuckled. The Colonel crept closer and closer to the door.

His brain froze as it slowly started to put the pieces together. He leaned over just to look through the crack in the door. He saw the two, Ed standing between the Fuhrer's legs, one hand in his hair. His own double's hands moving to now rest on the blonde's legs.

"Because if you are then your definitely about to take advantage."

"You're not a child Ed."

"According to you I am."

Roy just stared as their faces drew closer and closer together.

"No, I said your younger self is."

"So grabbing his ass is out of the question but mine?"

The Fuhrer's hands quickly moved to cup the blonde's cheeks, giving them a quick squeeze, before pulling Ed closer.

"Quite alright."

"So, then the younger you is a pedophile?"

"He will think he is."

"So, are you a pedophile if I have been thinking about grabbing your ass since I was sixteen?"

"Ed…"

"Hate to admit it, but since I got off that train and saw you snap your fingers for the first time…"

"Ed…"

"Come on, you have to be blind to not see how much my double is blushing if either you or the Colonel are within a five foot radius of him."

"Edward," The Fuhrer's voice grew clipped.

"Sorry Fuhrer Bastard, but I've wanted to fuck you for much longer then you think."

The Fuhrer pulled Ed fully on top of him. The blonde now straddled the elder flame alchemist while his younger double looked on in shock from the hall way. Grabbing the blonde by the back of the head he pulled him down into a smoldering kiss. Both tongues fought against each other as their hands started to explore each others chests and backs.

"Since when have you ever been the one doing the fucking?" The Fuhrer smirked as he ground his hips up into the blonde.

"Well there was that one birthday,"

"Ah, yes I was trying to suppress it."

"Fuck off it was good and you know it!"

CRASH

The Colonel darted away from the door as both their heads turned. His mind was racing and still not running at full capacity. When, when did this start? Why would it start? Fullmetal was still sixteen. Is that why he was concerned about the pedophile thing? The age difference alone and if it started before he was of age, did it start then, and Ed with the way he was acting. Was it true? Did Fullmetal already want something from him? For God sake they were both men! He was the womanizer of central, sure he had dabbled into the men pool for a short time in the academy, but he had never thought seriously about a man, and of all the fucking people Fullmetal. Is that what Al was hiding in that photo? Something that showed him and Ed together, did that mean they were more than fucking?

CRASH

He sped up as he started to hear the foot steps behind him. He needed to remain out of sight. He didn't need to face them right now, he had to sort this through himself. It was fucking wrong, just wrong.

"How the Hell did you break my beautiful work again!"

"Honey, calm down please."

"No Al! What kind of trouble did you get into now? You're supposed to be at a fucking desk!"

CRASH

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

The Colonel unconsciously sped up more at the sound of Ed's voice. He quickly made it down the stairs keeping well away from the sight of the two following behind him. He turned the corner to the kitchen to see an older Winry. Her arm was up ready to chuck a wrench at Ed, who was trapped in a chair, unable to escape due to his leg. The older Al stood next to his wife, trying to get her to see reason.

She chucked the wrench, but missed because of Al's interference. It clattered to the floor, sliding across the kitchen tile to land close to the Colonel's feet. He looked up from the wrench and locked eyes with Ed. The blonde broke out into an immediate blush, and it sent his mind into a spinning blur. This wasn't right. He was just a kid. It didn't matter what he thought he felt Ed wouldn't understand the real repercussions of this. It, it just wasn't alright using him like that.

"And you!"

The Colonel looked up to see the automail mechanic pointing straight at him, with a hard glare.

"He is your husband! You're the Fuhrer! Aren't you suppose to keep him at a desk so he doesn't come back all beaten up and damaged? Why the hell have you been sending him on missions?"

"Husband?" Ed and Roy asked at the same time.

"Shit."

The Colonel turned around to find the Fuhrer and his secretary standing in the hall. The older Ed was smiling nervously, while his double just rubbed his forehead. The Colonel looked to both their hands and found two distinctive gold bands around each of their left ring fingers.

"Brother?" The younger Alphonse chose that moment to return holding in his hands a carton of eggs and a pitcher of juice.

Winry's eyes just darted around the room in shock.

"Why is there fucking two of everybody?"

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Lovely Winry will be sticking around for a while. Thank you again for the great reviews and I am trying my best to update a little more frequently. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

They all sat in the family room. Winry, now settle next to her husband, who had a firm grip on her wrench hand, as she stared down the younger versions of everyone in the room. Her eyes remained locked between the younger Roy and younger Ed. Both of which sat next to each other, though reluctantly, their eyes wide and unfocussed as they tried to process the new information.

"So he, or you, transmuted time?" Winry pointed at the older Ed. He sat on the other couch, very close to the Fuhrer, who had his arm lingering very close to his secretary's shoulder. The younger Ed stared directly at the two. While his elder tried to give him reassuring smiles every once and while, the Fuhrer didn't even glance in their direction, though with the big reveal he didn't seem all to worried about being that close to his Ed.

His Ed. It seemed odd in every single way, but that statement was entirely true. The two silver rings on both of their elder's fingers confirmed it entirely. How did he miss that before? He had stared at his double for hours as they researched the circles together, yet not once had he noticed the ring.

"That's correct." Edward spoke with a little smirk. Roy just stared at him. His body stance, his voice, the rings, how close his double's arm was to his shoulder, how the elder Edward was even leaning in just slightly into the Fuhrer. It was all right there, right in front of him. He could feel Fullmetal sitting next to him, his young eyes searching him for answers. He didn't dare look over at him, even glance his way.

"And you want me to repair his leg, but not all the way?"

"You can repair it just don't add any new flairs like you would to Ed's leg." The Fuhrer spoke, still not looking at either his double or younger Ed.

"That Ed," Winry clarified. The Fuhrer only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, not like our Ed."

"Brother still has automail?"

The whole group turned to Alphonse. The young boy shifted back and forth, his armor creaking. His small red eyes were locked on the older Ed. His smirk fell, his eyes drooping a bit. He sat up leaning over to pull up his slacks.

"Ed…" Mustang cautioned, but the blonde just ignored him. He pulled his pant leg up to the knee, revealing a flesh leg. The younger Al and Ed sighed in relief till he clapped his hands, touching his leg. The light flashed and the flesh started to pull away, quickly replaced with shinning automail. He looked up as he turned his leg left and then right, and banged it once again the floor. The clang of the automail didn't ring out.

"The new metal allows for certain transmutations, Winry and I have been working together, helping out others who have automail. At least it gives the appearance, so people can try and lead normal lives." Ed explained. He attempted to smile again at Al, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"But you got your bodies back, you said…" Alphonse trailed off. Edward looked to the older Al and realized he too was clenching his fist.

"Everything has its price."

Both the younger Ed and Roy stared straight at the shinning metal. The words rang in both their ears. What happened, that Ed would forgo the chance of getting back his leg? What price was too great? Or even worse, was there something else that was worth giving it up again?

Roy shook his head. There was no way that was even near correct. Ed would never risk any type of transmutation that would take something he had worked so long to retrieve.

"But, why didn't you..."

"Al, its fine," Ed tried to settle the younger Alphonse. The younger Fullmetal just continued to stare at the older version of his brother. His hand around his wife's wrist remained calm, but the other revealed white knuckles. Roy watched his older double, realizing his eyes were locked on the floor, his own fists were tight. The Fuhrer didn't seem too happy with that answer either.

"Well then," Winry stood and walked between the group to kneel next to younger Ed. "I guess it's time to fix you so you can actually walk again." She looked up at the blonde and just shook her head as she sighed.

"I'm going to get confused so I'm just calling you by your last names, or Ed one and Ed two, something like that…" Winry just continued to mumble, as she jerked Ed's leg to the side to examine it.

"Our last names are the same," He griped under his breath.

"What?" She asked, though her eyes didn't glance up from his knee. Her fingers pushed and prodded as she looked around the metal joint.

"I said our last names are the same."

"His is Mustang now so…."

"My last name is not Mustang!" the elder Ed objected. The Fuhrer chuckled, finally looking up from the floor. His arm dropped from the top of the couch to now rest on Ed's shoulder.

"Just half of it," The Fuhrer mumbled as he squeezed Ed's shoulder. Seems all worries of the future being revealed were at least partially gone. The younger Ed watched as the Fuhrer continued to lightly massage his husband's arm. His eyes shifted to the Colonel, who was also focused on the small interaction between their doubles.

His eyes didn't break from the two, until his black eyes shifted slightly over to him. Ed's face lit up red as they locked gazes. The Colonel quickly looked away, his own knuckles now tensing up.

"A fucking hyphen, Elric is still there." The elder Ed mumbled. The Colonel only tightened his grip, and Ed shook, looking between everyone else and his commander.

"Yes, but Mustang comes first."

The Colonel shot up from the couch. Winry shifted way still kneeling on the floor, and the rest of the group turned to look a Mustang.

"It's wrong." He mumbled. Ed felt the sudden urge to just stare at the floor.

"What the Hell is this?" He took a step forward and the Fuhrer stood as well.

"He's a child let alone a man, you manipulated him into this and you just think that because it all seemed to worked out that it's okay?"

"Don't presume to understand what you haven't gone through, Colonel." The Fuhrer spat his title at him.

"You're disgusting," He spat back and then stormed from the room.

They all sat still. Ed continued to stare at the floor till he could no longer hear the Colonel's footsteps. Disgusting? Was he disgusting? He had watched them, seen way more than he was ever expecting, and maybe he enjoyed it, but it was just a fucking reaction. It's not like he can control his fucking dick. Was it disgusting, that he couldn't look at the Colonel without thinking about what he saw in that bedroom? Ed wanted to run too. It wasn't fair the bastard Colonel could fucking just walk away, and his automail was all sorts of fucked up.

The elder Edward sighed, "I'll go make sure the Colonel isn't in a pyro mood. How long do you think it will take till he can walk, Winry?"

Ed looked up at his double and suddenly felt even more anger rise up in him. If Mustang couldn't look at him he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to an older him, or maybe he would, if someone could just explain it to him. Did he even want this to happen? Did he even really want the Colonel? His mind jumped back to how the Fuhrer had started to rub his double's shoulder. Fullmetal had no fucking idea about the whole marriage thing (was that even legal?) but he was curious to just try it.

"Don't worry, I'll have you up and running within an hour." He looked up to see Winry and both Als giving him reassuring smiles. His double was long gone, but he Fuhrer still stood next to the couch. He was looking right at him, a small smile tugging on his lips and a certain look behind his eyes, one that Ed had never once seen the Colonel have before. What was it that gave Mustang that look? He was just curious.

Mustang had found his way into a library far from the living room. He paced back and forth as he rubbed his forehead. It was fourteen years between them, and Ed had always been susceptible to his manipulations. He collapsed down into an arm chair in the corner when Maes's voice popped into his head.

_You always did like blondes_

He held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. It was wrong so wrong. How the hell did this happen?

_Come on Roy, you're not some homophobe, and when has Ed ever done anything he didn't want to do?_

No. He was not going to allow himself to be convinced that this was okay, especially using Maes's memory.

"Isn't normally me that runs and hides in the library?"

Roy looked up to see the blonde in the doorway. His glanced over this Ed, taking in his flesh arm and height. He let his head fall back into his hands. How the hell did he handle this one?

"Go away Fullmetal." Was all he got out, before freezing as he realized the blonde was now right next to him.

"Yeah, not gunna happen."

The older Ed waited patiently as the Colonel continued to just stare at the floor. Maes's voice was still ringing in his head.

_This Ed isn't a child Roy. He can make his own decisions. _

_"_I swear between you and the Fuhrer I feel like a fucking therapist."

_You have always watched over him closely, way more than just a caring commanding officer, Roy admit it_

"I'm over eighteen when we start if that's what you're worried about."

_I always said you needed more of a family, someone to look after you._

"And come on, this right here should prove this isn't you taking advantage."

Mustang looked up and saw the boy lifting up the hand with his wedding band on it. Upon closer inspection there was small alchemical arrays engraved all around the band, sentimental, but still with a practical purpose. It was very Ed.

"How long?" He finally mumbled out, pointing at the ring. The elder Ed turned his hand gazing at the small band.

"Two years."

Roy cringed. He had kept Ed so close before, because it was to help him accomplish his goal. He had convinced himself it was for the boy's safety, but now he had to look at the evidence in front of him. He had dragged Ed back into the military, something he knew the boy hated. He was far away from his brother, and that leg. He looked down the man's frame and froze as he shifted. It was more muffled, but if you listened closely the creak of a metal joint was still there.

"It took a while for you to pass that whole two guys can shack up thing, but in the end…" Ed trailed off with a shrug and a smile, but Mustang just continued to stare at his leg.

"Why didn't you get your leg back?"

That caused the blonde's smile to fall. He tapped his leg twice against the ground, opening and closing his mouth twice before finally answering.

"What I got for this leg,"

Mustang finally looked Ed in the eye, his eyes going wide as he put the man's words together. What he got for that leg, meaning it was a price, meaning he had gotten his leg back and had it torn away from him again.

"is something of a miracle."

"What does that mean?" He asked, but Edward didn't answer he just stared back at him, and Roy broke. He could see all the emotion behind the blonde's eyes, see his care and devotion, something he had only saw before directed at his younger brother. Yet now, it was all pouring right at him, and that scared him more than anything else. He didn't want to be on the same level as Alphonse. Ed would do anything for his brother, anything at all.

He felt sick. His eyes drifted back down to the man's leg. Ed had lost his limb because of him. He didn't know how or why, but it was clear in the boy's eyes that he had something to with it. He couldn't live with that. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Eh hem."

The two men turned to see the younger Edward standing in the doorway. The elder Ed smiled while Mustang's entire body froze.

"I need to talk to you." He tried to sound like his normal cocky self, but his voice shook as he stared at the Colonel. Mustang didn't break away from the boy's gaze. He only knew by the sound of the footsteps that the future Ed had left the room, leaving them together, alone.

Gaining more courage he walked right up to the Colonel, neither of them looking away. Roy's eyes only narrowed as he tried to figure out what it was this Ed wanted. From what he had listened in on before, he knew this Ed was already attracted to him. Already he had tainted the boy without meaning too. He was just that too, a boy. Ed was still just sixteen, impressionable, stubborn, loyal, smart as hell, but still just a child.

Ed let out a sigh and then finally spoke, eyes still locked on his commanding officer.

"I make my own fucking decisions."

Roy blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, there have been times when you have fucked with me and shit, leading me around on wild goose chases, but I still decided to do things how I wanted to."

"Fullmetal…"

"If want to do that stuff with you then it's my fucking decision. "

The words Roy wanted to say got stuck in his throat.

"And if I don't I can pound your face in if you try anything, still it's my decision."

Mustang let out a cough, but he couldn't deny the fact that when it came to close up hand to hand combat Ed had him beat.

"It doesn't matter what I saw them do, or what they have done. I decide what I'm going to do next and so do you."

Mustang's shoulders relaxed as he took in the boy's words. It was true, he could prevent it if he wanted. There weren't them yet. He could still fix things, there was still time.

"So stop freaking out Bastard." Ed concluded, but his eyes didn't leave Mustangs. Roy looked him over again and realized the boy's hands were shaking. Unconsciously he reached out to grab his hand to steady it. Both froze at the small skin to skin contact. Both could feel their heart beats in their head. It was their decision what to do next, not their future selves, theirs.

The Colonel dropped the boy's hand, his cheeks starting to gain color from embarrassment. What the hell was he doing?

_Just give it up Roy_

Mustang ignored the voice in his head and moved to stand. Two hands suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt. As he looked up Ed's face moved in. Their lips collided. Instinct took them both over as they leaned into the kiss. Roy's lips moved on their own, capturing Ed's bottom lip. The blonde only pulled him closer. Tongues darted out, exploring each other mouths for the first time. Ed's grip on the Colonel's jacket relaxed, for just a second, till Roy's throat could no longer contain a pleasurable moan.

Ed's eyes shot open as he shoved his commanding officer away, causing him to stumble and land back in the arm chair. Mustang blinked in shock and his mind started to work again, taking in everything that had just happened. Ed didn't give him a second to react, he just turn and ran from the room, his cheeks brighter than a tomato.

Roy stared after the retreating blonde, his mind whirling. Though unexpected, from Edward Elric his sixteen year old subordinate, that kiss was so easy to fall into. It, it felt natural. Roy shook his head, grabbing a hold of his own hair in frustration.

What the hell was wrong with him?

To be Continued


End file.
